


The Other Side of Paradise

by sailorslowbro



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm Bad At Summaries, Infidelity, IronStrange endgame, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Janet Van Dyne, Omega Tony Stark, Self-Indulgent, sex sex in later chapters, tags and relationship tags will change as the story goes probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorslowbro/pseuds/sailorslowbro
Summary: Young and in love omega Tony Stark comes home with exciting news for his alpha and pack. Nothing ever goes as planned. Now that everything is changing, Tony wonders if he can ever move on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 353
Kudos: 1074





	1. "he told me, please don't worry"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Okay so this was written 100% for fun and for myself so i will not be accepting any criticism of any kind. Hope you like it!

When Bucky came back Tony knew it was only a matter of time before Steve left him. It wasn’t hard to see, it was a love that stretched past time and death themselves. Tony knew Steve was taking his time because Tony was the pack omega and you don’t just leave your omega without risking the whole pack going with or separating as a whole, and Steve loves them all too much to lose them.

Well not Tony, _of course,_ and obviously Steve wants his pack to be led by Bucky. 

The thing was, Tony was raised by Maria Stark. That _meant_ something. Maria Stark was the highest social elite there ever was, adored by all and who’s glamour and poise was so desperately copied. Maria taught Tony all he needed to know to survive in this world as an omega.

Ruthlessness, wit, and a _wonderful_ legal team. 

Maria Stark was a woman who spent 12 hours a day in heels and never once took them off until she entered the bedroom for bed. Tony remembered all the band aids, blisters and blood on his mother's feet as he sat on her bed, looking in awe of her.

“ _Jesus_ , Maria, you are allowed to wear other shoes.” Howard would grumble almost angry, but more concerned as he put on new band aids for her. Maria giggled and reached over and pinched Tony’s little cheek.

“We mustn't let the wolves see us bleed.” Was all she said, booping the end of Tony’s nose. It wasn’t until Steve came back with Bucky did Tony finally understand what his mother meant, what all her nuggets of wisdom meant.

And of course Tony was everything Maria taught him to be. A wonderful host and an even better wife. Tony did everything _perfectly_. He had the pack organized and united, he had their ritual with all of them. Natasha would make him dinner on Fridays, Thor always took Tony out on Mondays, everyone sought Tony out for everything.

That’s what it means to be the pack omega, the emotional support of everyone. The mother, the guardian, the shield, the empath, the _warmth_. 

Tony was always in perfect physical condition, everything toned and trimmed and tailored. Perfect, always. And Tony loved it because they adored him for it. They whispered soft, nice things in his ear and ran their hands through his hair like he loved. It was perfect, it was beautiful. 

_We mustn't let the wolves see us bleed._

Tony thought as he stood in the doorway of his and Steve’s bedroom. This is what his mother meant, keep your breath, keep your poise, _wait, then pounce_.

Tony’s knee jerk reaction to seeing Bucky getting railed from behind by his husband and alpha was to _scream_ , yell, yell until his voice became nothing. To scream and yell and cry, but _no_ , _that’s not good enough._

_To unjust._

So Tony simply turned around and headed down the stairs, to see most of his pack. They all turned to him and all their eyes widened. Even _Natasha_ couldn’t hide her surprise. On any other day Tony would have taken that as a victory, but today it's just _sad_. Tony could see all their questions on their stunned lips.

_Aren’t you supposed to be in Paris? Jarvis didn’t announce you were home._

_What are you doing here?_

Tony looked at all of them, eyes wide and barely holding back tears. He _would_ keep them back, _don't let the wolves see you bleed_. Tony could hear Bucky come, and Tony just shook his head and let out a small laugh.

“You _knew_.” Was all he said, then all chaos erupted from his pack mates, worry and sadness in their voices and eyes. They fled to him as if afraid he would disappear, as if they could touch the sun. As if to throw themselves down to the omegas feet and beg their savior for forgiveness. Tony held up his hands and no one dared to move closer, to say a word. Tony could tell by the sounds of upstairs that Steve was clueless as ever. 

Tony just shook his head and walked out the door and got into the car he came back in. Tony simply entered the driver seat, the car’s dashboard and inner lights turned on, JARVIS was saying something but all Tony could hear was a loud ringing in his ears, loud white noise. Almost as if someone was screaming. 

“Take me to Pepper.” Tony mumbled out, the car started to move and Tony looked blankly into space until the car eventually stopped. Tony had no idea how long he had been driving. Tony assumed JARVIS called ahead of time because Pepper was waiting outside Tony’s country vacation house that was 4 hours outside of the city. Pepper must have been taking a weekend to herself.

Tony got out of the car and looked at Pepper who’s eyes looked concerned. Pepper knew Tony too well, she was a wonderful alpha. Tony walked up to Pepper and smiled at her.

“I thought you were in Paris, is everything okay?” Pepper asked, putting her hands on Tony’s arms and rubbing them. “Tony you’re shaking.”

“I came back because I peed on a stupid stick it was positive. And I came back to find my stupid alpha fucking his long lost stupid love and my stupid pack completely complicit in it as well.” Tony said evenly but he looked down at his hands, Pepper was right, he was shaking. Pepper looked at him, with an almost blank look on her face, as if waiting for a _jk_ or _april fools!_ But Tony just looked at her with his teeth clenched.

Peppers face slowly changed as the silence continued, no joke from Tony, her eyes dark with _murder_.

“What do you need?” Was all Pepper asked in a low voice.

“I want everything that’s mine to never be in his reach, he can keep whatever but everything that’s _mine._ ” Tony said, hand on his flat stomach “stays that way, I don’t want any chance of re-connection again.” Tony said, last time he was so confident with a choice he let Steve bite his neck during their first heat together. That had to say _something_ about Tony’s choice making.

Pepper simply nodded and turned to enter the house, her hand never leaving Tony’s as she dragged him in. Pepper immediately went to the kitchen island where her computer was and started typing furiously and asking JARVIS to call and email people as well. Tony simply sat on the couch and stared.

He vaguely heard Pepper tell him she called Rhodey when she came back from her battle station and Tony _broke_.

Pepper’s warm hand on his was _everything_ and it broke Tony. Because he would never have this again with his mate or pack and for _what?_ Barnes, _another omega_ , no loyalty, no love. Only feasting on Tony’s flesh alive and leaving nothing. 

_Wolves, all of them._

Somehow Tony ended up on Pepper’s chest with her arms wrapped around him as he cried himself horse. Pepper wasn’t a wolf, she had asked what _he needed, what do you need_. A simple statement but it said everything, Pepper was someone who was going to wrap lambs wool over him and keep him warm and safe. She was safe.

_“_ I loved him! I loved all of them! So much, _God_ so much. I love them. I love him, _I love him.”_

Tony cried so painfully that Pepper, an alpha, herself was crying herself. The smell of stress, hurt and _dying_ from Tony was almost too much. But Pepper just held tighter, raked her fingers through his hair the way he liked and whispered loving things into his ear as he screamed.

Tony must have passed out at some point because it was dark, he was in a bed and being huddled by two alphas. It was warm and safe and familiar. 

“ _Rhodey_.” Tony let out a whine and just started crying again, as if he hadn’t been crying for hours already.

“ _Why Rhodey? Why me? Wasn’t I good enough? What did I do wrong? What did I? I. I._ **_I_ **-”

Rhodey was going to kill Steve Rogers with his own two hands and not blink once.

***

They sat in the kitchen, the early orange sun coming through the large windows. Tony had told them again exactly what happened and Pepper took detailed notes and typed like lighting speed on her laptop

“Where’s your phone?” Rhodey asked, feeding Tony small pieces of a rice cake, all he could stomach at the minute. “I imagine by now Steve is trying to get in contact with you

Tony looked around and shrugged. “Everything but ya know, _that,_ is kind of fuzzy.” Tony mumbled.

“If I may,” JARVIS started from where in the room or someone’s phone “Sir thought it a good idea to throw his phone out the window when leaving the city and I’ve taken the liberty of turning off the car’s tracking feature.”

“Initiate Protocol Doomsday.” Tony said instinctively, forgetting to protect his lab. Never in his life of being bonded did he think he would ever activate Protocol _Doomsday._

“I also took the liberty of securing the lab as soon as we left, Sir.” JARVIS said as calm as ever. Tony smiled up at the ceiling.

“J, you’re the best.” Tony thanked the AI.

“Steve knows about this house.” Pepper said. “They’re not stupid they’ll know to come here.”

“We move then.” Rhodey said. “Ghost them, regroup, get everything typed out, and serve them. Tony is well within his legal ground to do so.”

“But to where? Steve knows about all the properties.” Pepper said, angry at that notion. 

“Not all of them,” Tony said, looking out the window and watching the warm sun slowly rise. “My _mom_ -” Tony choked at that. Rhodey and Pepper looked at each other, Tony didn’t talk about his parents much. “She gave me something, as a _wedding gift._ ” Tony laughed, remembering being _insulted_ that she had given him such a gift. “A house, _property_. In California. She-she said even my dad didn't know about it. She used her _family_ money. It’s for if I ever needed to get away from Steve. I _never_ thought-”

Tony felt Rhodey engulf him in his arms and Tony collapsed into the warm body. Tony closed his eyes and remembered how Tony demanded Maria take the keys to the house and how _dare she_. She only kissed the top of his head and smiled, saying she hopes Tony never sets foot in the house and that it rots. But if he ever needed it, it was there.

_Well_. 

Maria would be rolling in her grave right now _laughing_ , Tony was sure of it.

They moved quickly, it was easy to, Tony and Rhodey didn’t have any luggage and Pepper only packed for a weekend so they were out the door in less that 20. They took the car Rhodey had driven, Tony checked it over for any tracking devices but it was all clear. Tony had told Pepper to put all his properties for sale, sell it all. They were Tony’s, the pack had just been simply living off his land and money with no second thought, no concern. Happy to feast on what they pleased.

The trip to the private hanger wasn’t too long, Before Tony knew it he was on a plane to California and Tony finally felt like he could breathe. Pepper had pulled out a stack of a contact that was basically a glorified divorce filing.

Normally Tony would expect some sort of legality keeping him tied to Steve and the pack but the Infidelity Clause was. If someone cheats, the other spouse is allowed to separate without question, especially an _omega_. To cheat on an omega was a _sin_ , they were the heart of the pack.

The rough draft of a contract Pepper had drawn up basically saying Steve and his pack failed Tony and had a year to move out of the house and off the property. Tony imagined as soon as they left, he'd have the house burned and turned into something else, something useful.

Tony would give them one million to relocate but after that they are not allowed to contact Tony, and are not to pursue him legally in any way for anything, no matter how long it’s been. Tony puts his hands on his stomach again.

When Tony had looked down and saw the positive pregnancy test he had been ecstatic, so over flowed with joy he yelled. A baby. In some part of Tony’s brain, he still was, but it was being overpowered with the fact the father of his child doesn't love him. Didn’t keep his promise. If Tony wasn’t pregnant God knows how he would be coping right now. But he had to keep his joy in mind.

***

The property his mother had picked out for his Get Away House was spectacular, Tony was not surprised. It was out in the middle of nowhere California, nestled in the mountains with beautiful fields surrounding the gated house. It was modest for Maria, which wasn’t modest at all. It was an old stone building that seemed to be a cottage, it was two stories and well maintained over the years. Rhodey pulled the car up to the driveway as the gate opened up for them. Tony had JARVIS installed long ago simply to monitor the house for things like fires, or flooding.

Rhodey punched in a key code by the front door of the house and the door opened. It was dusk and the house was mostly empty, just orange sunlight coming through the thin white curtains. Rhodey and Pepper lead Tony upstairs, which were barely furnished, all of them had beds as well as random furniture and decorations. The trio settled in the master bedroom, it being the least cluttered with furniture and had a bathroom attached.

It seemed as if Tony was an autopilot, just doing what Rhodey and Pepper said. Rhodey went inside the bathroom and Tony heard the turn of a faucet and the roar of a bathtub filling up. Pepper gently sat Tony on the bed and ran her hands gently down his face.

“We’re gonna get you in a bath and some food, okay Tony?” Pepper said gently, slowly pulling off Tony’s dress shirt that he had been wearing for the past two days. Tony’s head started to feel light, the smell of Pepper’s skin calming him, pulling him into a lull as he was gently led to the bathroom. Rhodey kissed the top of Tony’s head as he helped him into the tub, the water was hot and Tony felt himself melt.

Tony let his head fall back against the tub and closed his eyes, his mind slowing down. He could hear a muffled version of Pepper and Rhodey’s conversation, discussing what they should eat and how Pepper was going to get the place furnished in the next couple of days. Tony didn’t know how long they had been in the tub, the next thing he knew he was in new clothes and in a bed sandwich between Pepper and Rhodey.

Tony was wrapped in blankets and sitting up against the bed’s headboard. There was an array of take out boxes in front of him. Tony looked to his left to see Pepper eating what looked to be Sweet and Sour Chicken and some fried rice.

“Jan has been calling for the last hour. She said she’s freaking out because Natasha called her freaking out.” Rhodey said looking at his phone.

“Jan didn’t know.” Tony said softly. He was more present than he has been all day but this time he was just exhausted. “She would have told me.” Was all Tony said. 

A bit of doubt crept up in Tony, he had thought his pack would tell him and look where he is now. Tony shook it off, Jan was his oldest friend. They’d been terrorizing the elite class together since before they could walk. Plus, Jan was always telling Tony she didn't like Bucky. Tony had always found it odd, Bucky was nice to him and Jan, he was always just a little quiet. Tony knew now to always trust Jan’s instincts.

Tony looked at Rhodey. “Tell her she was right and where we are. She’ll know what it means.” Tony said with a small smile. Even in a moment like this thinking of his friend’s personality made him smile.

Rhodey nodded and started tapping on his phone. Pepper squeezed Tony’s arm through the blanket and gave him a smile.

“Eat something, and then we can go to bed. At least till Jan gets here.” She said, offering Tony a fork. Tony wiggled his way out of his warm cocoon and took the fork. Maybe Tony’s world is crumbling down around him, but for now he’s content with takeout in bed.

***

_You were right. We’re in California, near Malibu. JARVIS will give you a specific address when you land_.

Jan looked at her phone in disbelief. Natasha called her and now _this_ . She was right? Tony doesn’t admit when she’s right, this is _different_. Jan wasn’t stupid she knew what this meant. And if Natasha was calling her then that means they all knew. Jan noticed a tear on her phone screen as she kept staring at Rhodey’s text. 

Jan reached up and touched her cheek, surprised to find it was wet. She noticed her hand second, it was shaking. Jan was worried for a brief second before realizing what was happening. Jan was surprised because _she had never been this angry in her life_. 

Jan was in her penthouse in New York. She had been in the middle of sewing a new dress when Natasha had called her an hour ago. Natasha asked her if she knew where Tony was. That kick started Jan’s absolute terror because how could his pack not know where her best friend was? When Jan told Natasha she didn’t know where he was Natasha simply cursed in Russian and hung up.

Jan had been calling and texting Tony nonstop since and had finally gotten a reply from Rhodey. She never imagined _this_ is why. Jan ran into her room and dug a designer suitcase from her closet and threw it open. She packed quickly but nearly. She also packed things she would think would comfort Tony, like an MIT sweatshirt she stole from Tony and a couple bottles of wine. She zipped her suitcase up and threw on a long black peacoat jacket and some boots. As she finished gathering her keys and wallet there was a frantic knock on her door. 

Jan’s eyes snapped to her front door and she instinctively wrapped one of her hands around the simple yellow bracelet around her wrist. She had one on each wrist, they were a gift from Tony. They were nanobots that transformed from bracelets to Wasp Widgets. When she activated them they wrapped around her hands like black yellow gloves that went to her elbows, with her Wasp Stings armed in the palm of her hands. They completed her Wasp armor when she had it on. 

The knocking became more rapid. Jan walked over quickly but quietly and looked out the peak hole to see Steve Rogers himself looking both stoic and panicked. Jan saw red. How dare he knock on her door as if he had _any right, any right at all_. Jan flung the door open with one hand and activated her widget with the other, holding it up and aiming right for Steve’s head without a single hesitation.

Steve didn’t have the time to process Jan’s stinger being pointed in his face before she moved it slightly to his left and fired off a shot right beside his ear. Steve flinched to his right only to see Jan point at him again.

“ _Get the fuck out of my sight, Rogers. Or I won’t miss_.” She snarled, taking a step closer to Steve whose nose was only inches away from her weaponized hand. Steve raised his hands in surrender.

“Janet, please.” Steve said, voice shaking slightly. If Jan could bring herself to care she might have noticed his red eyes, pale skin and hard panting. But she didn’t. “I just want to know he’s safe. He-”

“You gave up that right up when _Tony caught you_ getting your dick wet with Barnes, Rogers. You have 10 seconds to get out of my sight.” Jan said with even more snarl than before. Jan could see Steve faltering but Steve Rogers was a stubborn bastard.

“You have a coat on, you know where he is. _Jan_ , _please_ I just need to know he’s safe.” Steve pleaded with every ounce of sincerity he had. Jan’s hand lowered slightly but not fully, they were friends. Jan always liked Steve. Jan raised her hand again, her face scrunching up in anger.

“He’s safe.” Was all she said about Tony. Steve let out a breath neither he or Jan knew he was holding. “Now go away and never come near me or Tony again or next time-” Jan said, lowering her hand, turning toward her house.

She quickly entered her penthouse. She grabbed her suitcase and purse with her keys and wallet. She came back out and closed the door behind her. She turned to Steve and looked him in the eyes.

“Next time I shoot that omega of yours.” Jan said in a voice that once sounded like a friend Steve knew, but now they were strangers. Jan turned straight and walked away from Steve, not giving him a look back. They could raid her penthouse all they wanted, nothing there would lead them to Tony. 

Jan arrived at her private hanger to see her jet already prepared. Before she boarded she checked the plan for any tracking device, knowing what Tony’s old pack would most likely do. To her surprise, she didn’t find any.

As she made her way to California she thought back to Maria Stark. Jan laughed and shook her head. She looked out the window to see a starry clear night. 

Maria would be rolling in her grave, indeed.


	2. "i miss him, don't you blame me"

Finding Bucky was never part of the plan. Steve went to therapy, accepted his omega was gone and had moved on with his life. He had met Tony and the world had color again. Tony was bright, nice and everything good in the world. Tony was the reason Steve woke and got up in the morning. Tony brought in the Avengers as a pack and it was perfect. Tony was everything. 

And finding Bucky didn’t take that away. Steve’s love for Tony didn’t change the day they found Bucky, no.

Steve could never not love Tony with all his being. Tony completed him, they were so in sync and so in love that Steve cried the entire time Bucky slid on his cock for the first time in 90 years. This was never planned, Steve never wanted this. 

But he had his Bucky back, Bucky who was with him even before he was Captain America, when he was just some scrawny guy from Brooklyn. When they first defrosted Bucky and examined by SHIELD doctors he was terrified. Bucky looked so scared and clung to Steve the first week of being out from the ice.

And Tony had been so gracious and patient. Said he understood and not all surprised. HYDRA brainwashing was nasty and would be worried if Bucky wasn’t a little fucked up from it all. When Steve had told Bucky about what year it was and how he was not Bucky’s alpha. Bucky seemed upset but understood. After that, Bucky and Steve had no problem slipping into friendship.

Tony worked on something called BARF to help Bucky break out of the HYDRA brainwashing. It helped Bucky settle into the new timeline and everything had been going perfectly. Bucky worked himself into the pack without an issue. Natasha was happy to get her old mentor back and a ballet partner, Bucky even managed to spend time with Tony in his workshop.

It started one night when the pack had gone to sleep and Tony was out of town for a conference. Steve and Bucky were on the couch watching an old black and white movie. The movie played softly as they talked about old times, what Bucky could remember.

“I remember you during my heats.” Bucky said softly, his eyes not meeting Steve’s. Steve felt his face get a little red, his heart beating a little faster. “I remember how safe I felt with you. Miss feeling that safe.” Bucky grumbled. 

“A second omega is not uncommon for packs our size.” Steve said, not thinking at all. 

See the thing is, Steve never stopped loving Bucky. Yes, he had accepted his omega was gone but he never stopped loving Bucky. And here he was, in front of Steve. Steve came back to his body when he realized he was on top of Bucky, kissing the absolute life out of him. The kind of kiss you give someone when they come back from the dead.

Bucky melted into the kiss and grabbed Steve’s hands that were on his face. There were tears between the two but they didn’t stop. It was until Steve was out of breath that he stopped and pulled away from Bucky. They looked at each other, shame forming on both of their faces.

It only took a couple of seconds after that before Bucky was on Steve again. This time Steve picked up Bucky with ease and took them to Bucky’s floor.

Steve cried as Bucky sank his hot, wet heat on his cock but he still didn’t stop Bucky. Steve wondered if Bucky thought the tears were for him. Steve cried because he knew his days were limited. His pack, his Tony, the moment he kissed Bucky he knew he’d lose it. A part of him hopes they can all get through this but Steve knew better.

But for right now, Bucky coming on his knot was all he could think about.

***

Steve and Bucky had been sharing kisses in dark corners, Steve whispering in Bucky’s ear at night. Promising of asking Tony about a second omega. It was a rush for both of them, it was fun. Natasha was the first of the pack to catch them.

Bucky had jumped Steve in the gym, feeling bold. Probably because Tony was out of town again. Natasha had walked in looking for Steve but snarled at the sight of Bucky on top of Steve.

Steve barely had time to push Bucky off him before Natasha came running over, jumping and coming down on Steve, knife in hand. One of the many she keeps on her body at all times, Steve is sure. Steve rolled and dodged Natasha’s blade. Natasha was a Black Widow and wasted no time jumping on Steve and wrapping her hands around his throat. Steve watched her eyes turn red with Alpha Rage. Steve didn’t move to get Natasha off him.

He deserved this. He deserved to die.

Bucky pulled Natasha off Steve by wrapping his arms around her waist and using all his super soldier strength. Natasha flailed and struggled against him, _screaming_ in Russian. The blood rushing back into Steve's ear, everything sounded muffled.

“You fucking idiot! Are you _fucking kidding me, Steve_? Are you fucking-” Natasha contained to yell as she still struggled in Bucky’s hold. “Get off me you, Barnes! I’ll fucking kill you both, under Tony’s roof! _My omega’s roof!_ How fucking _dare you_.” Natasha roared. 

Steve felt tears form in his eyes. He had known Nat since he got out of the ice, she was the first friend he ever made out of the ice. She introduced him to Tony. She was always calm, collected, never snapped. Now, she was wild in the eyes. Tears on her cheeks as she kicked her legs in the air to get out of the omega’s hold. And this was his fault. Natasha broke because of him, the pack Alpha.

Was it worth all this?

“Natalia, _please-_ ” He heard Bucky plea over Natasha’s scream and Natasha _lost it_. 

Natasha slammed her heel down on Bucky’s toes and tossed her head back, a loud cracking sound formed as Natasha’s head made contact with Bucky’s nose. The omega dropped the alpha and clutched a hand over his bleeding nose.

Steve watched as Natasha quickly and gracefully made her way to strike him. It never occurred to Steve that he had never seen Natasha lose control, especially in battle. It was _terrifying_. Her face void of emotion and her limbs worked so fast she was all but a blur. Steve didn’t see where Natasha had pulled out another blade, he just felt it as she sunk it into his left bicep. Steve blinked at his arm and then blinked and looked down at Natasha. She looked at him with a cold face but tears streaming down her face.

“I _told_ you that I finally had a family again.” She said so only Steve could hear her. “And I told you I would kill you if you ever hurt Anthony.” 

Natasha turned and pushed against Steve’s body to give her the momentum to jump and meet the Winter Soldier, who was running to Steve’s aid. Natasha wrapped her thighs around Bucky’s face and proceeded to stab Bucky in the back. Bucky let out a cry and that’s when Steve was pulled out of his shock.

He grabbed Natasha who was holding onto the knife in Bucky’s back with her life, knowing the more Steve pulled her the more it would hurt Bucky. Bucky ran toward the wall and slammed the window into it. Natasha let out a should and let go of the knife. Bucky backed up as fast as he could when he felt Natasha let go of him.

“Nat, please, please let me explain.” Steve pleaded as Natasha slid to the floor, the wind knocked out of her.

“You and James are fucking.” Natasha spat out between clenched teeth. “That means I kill you and get Tony the hell out of here.”

Both Bucky and Natasha looked at Steve in surprise at the broken sound Steve made Natasha’s statement. The alpha fell to his knees and let the tears start flowing. Natasha stared in shock, never having seen Steve this now, this raw, this _scared_.

“Please, Natasha. I can’t lose him, I _can't_. I know what I’m asking, please Natasha.” Steve sobbed. Steve honestly didn’t know if he was referring to Tony or Bucky. Natasha’s face remained neutral but she made no motion to move.

“Why?” was all she asked.

“I got him back from the dead, Nat. He was dead now he's back and I don’t know what to do.” Steve whispered. “I can’t pick. They’re my omegas.”

Natasha’s eyes softened a bit. She could relate, as an alpha. Losing an omega was something alpha’s rarely survive. Natasha remembered losing her omega, and she wouldn’t hesitate following them if they came back from the dead. But she had another omega, Tony. Their light. Their omega. She had been searching for this her whole life, this pack, an omega to serve. She couldn’t lose this now. Not because Steve is an idiot who can’t keep it in his pants. Natasha looked at Bucky who wouldn’t meet her eyes. A different man than the one that shaped her in the Red Room.

“You’re a selfish man, Steve Rogers.” Natasha snarled. “Both of you, under his roof. He welcomed you, James.” Natasha spoke to Bucky directly.

“I’m not proud, Natalia.” Bucky said, sounding broken. “Tony deserves better than us.”

And that was it, wasn’t it? Tony deserved an alpha who wouldn’t cheat, Tony deserved a pack who told him of such a crime. But Tony had a selfish pack, who wanted to keep Tony at any cost. If that meant lying to his face then so be it, anything to keep Tony in orbit.

Natasha told Clint and Sam, the only other pack members currently in the house. All having the same reaction Natasha did but also caving into the same selfishness of wanting to be loved by Tony Stark. They could keep him happy, they would go above and beyond for their omega. He would never be lonely when his alpha went to fuck another omega. He would never want for anything as his alpha gave to another. The pack would devote themselves to Tony. 

Steve would ask Tony about Bucky becoming their second omega and _everything would be fine_

Surely that will wash away their sins. Surely it’s enough. Everyone gets what they want, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am just going to drop this now since I finished it, having sleep troubles can be productive. Let me know what you think!!! Still open to suggestions!!


	3. "out west, that's where they'd make it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen having to stay inside as much as possible will definitely speed up or produce more fics. I switch between writing and minecraft now. This story has been written for a while though, which is why I can like get these out so fast. I'm adding more meat the bones, if you will. Or at least I'm trying.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments!! I really didn't think it would get such activity! I hope you guys enjoy :)

Jan pulled her rental car up the cottage in the mountain. It was still dark outside but would sunrise in a couple of hours. It was a warm night with a little breeze rustling the lush tall grass that surrounded the cottage. Jan grabbed her suitcase from the passenger seat and pulled it out with her as she made her way up the differently stoned walkway to the front door.

Jan felt like she’s aged 10 years, the last 12 hours feeling like a bad dream. Jan always had her reservations about Steve and their pack. Steve was always so great to Tony, even when Jan was looking for a reason to not like Steve the first couple of months. And she knew Tony like she knew her inventoried closets. Tony’s love for Steve was pure and genuine and she thought Steve’s was too.

Jan let out an angry sigh, this meant that her month long fight with Tony had been for nothing. It was their longest and most serious fight. Tony had asked Jan to join their pack, it was something they promised each other as children, to pack together. Jan almost caved in, she remembered how Tony looked so hopeful in her living room. 

“I don’t want Steve as my alpha.” Jan explained quietly. She wouldn’t tell him how she didn’t trust his pack mate much either, Natasha’s report to Fury had started a burning anger inside Jan. Even when Natasha apologized and retracted the statement, Jan never forgot.

Tony took it as an insult to himself, asking Jan if she even trusted him. There was arguing and crying, and a month of the Avengers playing messenger back and forth between the two. Eventually Tony had apologized to Jan, he said Steve talked some sense into Tony.

“Janet is her own person, Tony.” Steve had said one night in bed, Tony wrapped in blankets and cuddled in Steve’s lap. The toll of fighting with his friend was beginning to show on Tony’s 20 something face. The paling skin and dark circle under his eyes. “She can’t be forced into a pack, she has to want to join. Nobody should be forced into a bond they don’t want.”

Tony grumbled at Steve’s logic. Sure, Steve was right in a free will thinking way. “I guess, I just thought since I love you so much that Jan would too.”

Steve chuckled and peppered Tony with kisses on his face. “Sweet omega, thank you. Jan likes me fine, we’re friends. She’s a good Avenger and a better friend to you, Tony. I think Jan could give me a run for my money when it comes to loving you.”

Jan, in the end, was right and it never made her more sad.

When Tony Stark loves, he loves hard, he loves with his soul. It was something precious and Jan had been protecting Tony Stark’s since boarding school and she failed him.

JARVIS let her into the house as she dragged her suitcase behind her. She closed the door behind her and stepped further into the house. Footsteps came out of a room and down the hall, Jan stared up the stairs still she saw Tony first, Pepper and Rhodey close behind him.

Tony looked tired and sad when Jan’s eyes found his face. Tony was visibly crying and Jan’s own eyes weren’t far behind. Jan dropped her stuff right there and then and slipped her coat off and let it slip on the floor before running to Tony and pulling him into her chest. Jan could feel Tony’s tears soak into her shirt, she just held on tighter as she cried with him.

“I shot at the bastard.” Jan said against Tony’s neck where her face was buried. “He came by asking where you were and I just shot at him, fucking prick.” Jan said, surprised at her own voice cracking. and Tony let out a wet laugh against her shoulder. He sniffled and pulled back from her.

“Next time, don’t miss.” Tony said with a playful smile under his wet sad eyes.

Jan smiled and kissed Tony’s forehead. The hand Jan had on Tony’s arm squeezed Tony’s arm. The two omegas having a silent telepathic conversation, Pepper and Rhodey were sure of. Jan’s smile turned into a grin as she let go of Tony and danced her way to her suitcase. She opened it and dug through it, throwing silk scarves behind her as she dug. Tony laughed at his friend's antics.

This was the magic of Jan that Tony treasured. Even in dark times, she was a _party_. Her energy brought life into Tony’s dark, still world. It was warm, familiar. It reminded Tony that this wasn’t the end, he had a life before Steve and he’ll have one after. Jan was a testament to that.

She pulled out four bottles of the most expensive wine she owned and held them up. She wiggled them in her hands.

“We are getting drunk and we are watching the original Star Trek series.” she said with a little squeal as she shimmied toward Tony. Tony put his hands on his stomach and more tears formed in his eyes.

“I’m pregnant, Jan Banan.” Tony whispered his friend's childhood nickname. Rhodey put his hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezed. Jan’s eyes widened, her mouth falling open.

This is what Tony was _dreading_ to tell Jan. If Steve wasn’t such a bastard, Tony being pregnant would have been a celebration. But Steve is a bastard so it was now a _complication_. A problem that needs to be dealt with. What for? Because the dominant society sees alphaless pregnant omegas as things to be pitied? Who constructed these norms? Who are they benefiting?

Tony was happy about it, he knows everything else is falling apart but this. The little peanut growing inside of Tony was the best thing to ever happen to Tony. Tony will be damned if anyone looks at him with pity-

“ _Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmyyyyyyyyy GOD I’M GOING TO BE AN AUNT_ _!_ ” Jan shrieked with excitement. She ran to the front door and opened it, chucking all four wine bottles into the yard. They made a soft thud as they hit the grass and dirt. Jan slammed closed the door and turned to _squeal_. She was clapping rapidly and hopping from one foot to the other, not being able to still herself even for a second.

Tony started to laugh out loud. An actual laugh that warmed his belly. His face suddenly didn’t feel 100 pounds. It feels like the first smile in years.

 _This_ is the reaction Tony had hoped for when he saw his first positive pregnancy test. It was supposed to be exciting, _joyous_ , not sad. Not something to be pitied. Jan threw herself on Tony again and hugged him so tightly Tony wouldn’t breathe.

“I have the cutest ideas for a nursery and the _clothes!_ ” Jan grabbed Tony by the shoulders and pushed him at her arms length and her eyes blew wide as she _gasped_. _“Tony! The! Clothes!_ ” She squealed again, jumping up and down now. “The baby shoes! A _ww_ Tony, the _baby shoes!_ ” She cooed still holding Tony’s shoulders tightly in her hands.

Rhodey and Pepper looked at each other with smiles, this was the first time Tony had laughed and looked genuinely happy. Jan was pulling him upstairs while asking Rhodey to bring her suitcase. Jan chattered about how yellow was a perfect nursery color as they made their way into the room the three had been sleeping in. Jan didn’t stop spewing out ideas even as she dug into her suitcase again. Not stopping until she found the MIT sweatshirt she had brought and threw it to Tony who buried his nose into it.

It smelt of Jan, sweet cinnamon and honey. The omega's scent was comforting to Tony, he’s known it since he was a babe. Jan jumped into bed with him, still talking everyone’s ear off. There was only one person who could keep up with Tony fast paced brain and mouth; and sometimes out talk Tony. Jan and Tony weren’t sure who picked up the trait from who. 

Tony let himself snuggle into the sweatshirt and listened to Jan chirp away, her laugh sounding like a bell in the distance as it lulled him. Tony closed his eyes and smiled. Excited about everything Jan was talking about.

***

After 12 hours, Tony woke up with Jan next to him also asleep. Tony looked around to see Pepper and Rhodey gone. Tony sat up in the bed more, stretching his arms. Some bones cracked and popped.

“ _Gross_.” Jan groaned below Tony, eyes still closed. Tony huffed and swam his way out of the blankets and bed.

He first went to the bedroom’s restroom and peed. Once he was out he saw Jan out of bed. She wasn’t wearing the yellow dress she came in but some sweats and a shirt that looked like Pepper’s. Tony know’s it’s Pepper’s because he had gotten her the shirt as the world’s worst joke. It was a gray shirt with a large realistic pepper shaker on it. That was it, Pepper groaned for an hour when she opened the gift.

“How ya feeling, hon?” Jan asked. Tony shrugged.

“Better but ya know. Still emotionally fucked.” 

Jan nodded, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulder and led him downstairs. Rhodey and Pepper were at the kitchen island, where most of the sunlight seeped through in the house. Pepper was on the phone with his computer in front of her while Rhodey was looking through paperwork.

“Is there food in this house?” Jan asked as she made her way to the fridge, delighted to see it stalked with almost every craving she was having. Jan pulled out the butter, milk, egg, cheese, and bagels. She turned on the oven and looked in the cupboards for a pan.

“So,” Jan started as she set the pan she found on the warm burner. “I hereby demote myself off the Avenger’s team effective immediately.” She said as she used a spatula to throw butter on the warm pan. This kitchen was well stocked, Pepper _was_ good at what she did.

“Second.” Rhodey said, Tony let out a sigh and sat next to Rhodey.

“The Avenger’s is more than me, guys, you-”

“I do not trust Steve Rogers and refuse to serve under someone I don’t trust.” Rhodey said, getting an _amen_ and an _I never liked the guy_ from Jan as she cracked open two eggs and put them on the sizzling butter.

“Plus, I’ve heard rumors of Fury wanting to start a West Coast Avengers base.” Jan said, her eyes looking over at Tony who looked surprised. 

“Moving Stark Industries main office to or near Silicon Valley would make sense, technology capital of the world.” Pepper added as she hung up her phone.

“Malibu has always had a soft place in my heart.” Jan said wistfully, rolling with Rhodey and Pepper. She put the bagels face down to cook next to the eggs. “Sunny and warm. I always hated winter in New York.”

“Guys!” Tony barked, slowing them down. The three looked at Tony with caution but also amusement. Tony looked down at the kitchen island’s marble pattern. 

Tony didn’t know what he _should_ do. Only what he wanted. He never wanted to see Steve or his pack again, he wanted to have his baby around a family he trusts. People that love him. Tony thought his friend's suggestions over. It worked, it really worked. All he needed was divorce papers and he could start a new life. He could start again. Tony rubbed his stomach.

“We need the divorce papers first.” Tony said, looking all three of them in the eye. Jan jumped in victory as she assembled the bagel sandwiches, putting a slice of cheese on the egg before putting on the top bagel slice. She plated them and filled a glass up with milk. She slid the plate and milk in front of Tony before turning to clean up her mess in the kitchen.

“Already sent to our legal team to look over.” Pepper said from her battle station behind her keyboard.

“We’ll have to go back to New York to get them to sign it.” Rhodey said, making sure everyone knew what was to be entailed.

“I can talk with Fury then.” Jan said, her face in the fridge as she put away the milk and eggs. “I’m sure he’ll jump at the chance to expand his hold. _And_ he’s fond of us.” Jan said with a laugh.

Tony and Jan have been terrorizing Fury since he started at SHIELD. When he was just a grunt agent, he’d sometimes get stuck with babysitting Tony and Jan while Howard and Hank were busy elsewhere. It wasn’t _much_ leeway with Fury, even though he did babysit them when they were younger the man had no problem saying no to the omegas. Still, it was more sway over Fury than anyone else had.

There was enough realistic planning for Tony to agree to the plan. He ate one of the bagel sandwiches as he mulled things over. Maybe he was moving too fast, maybe he should hear them out. They never treated him poorly, it just didn’t make sense in Tony’s head. As the rest of the group chatted around Tony, he wondered how much of it was a lie. When did it start? Why didn’t they tell him?

Tony shook his head at those thoughts. They had chosen where their loyalty lies. There wasn’t much use giving it deeper thought.

****

Tony was working on Jan’s tablet, mostly doodling ideas and equations. Working always helped Tony wind down. Tony mourned for his lab in New York. Tony had intended to tear it down and move most of it to California. It’s a shame though, it was by far Tony’s best lab.

Tony pushed his sadness aside as he worked on an upgrade for Jan’s stingers. He was sitting outside on the back porch of the cottage. The warm air felt nice on his skin, it was nice to get outside and feel. Feel like a person again. Tony swiped his current project to the side for another to slide in its place. It was a new house design for his Malibu home. He had been particularly motivated to draw up schematics for a nursery room, taking lots of Jan’s advice. 

Tony’s hand wandered down to his stomach, not even a week of knowing and he was already more attached he ought to be. It had been one week since coming to California. Some days were good, some days Tony stayed in bed and cried. Usually with Jan in bed with him, crying along.

Today was a good day, Tony had a cup of coffee, decaffeinated, and the California sun. His wooden seat on the porch overlooked tall, green lush grass that swayed with the wind. The sound of the grass as it blew filled the silence of the valley. The warm and dry air smelled familiar. Tony could see why Maria chose this place. 

Tonight they were all going to bring blankets to the back deck and star gaze. Something he and Jan would do with Howard when they were children. Something Tony couldn’t wait to start with his own.

He could do this, for his kid. For himself.

Today was a good day, and more were to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! I really think I'm going to make an alternative version or 'ending' of this fic when I'm done with it! Most likely a Stuckony fic. This one one though, I have plans for more self love but also romantic love :P
> 
> also note: I know I am not the best writer and that is okay. If you don't like you don't have to read! Vote with your click! Please don't leave mean spirited comments. I do this for pure fun and for myself and I just happen to share because I wan to contribute to the community.
> 
> Luckily for ever one gross comment there are dozens of lovely ones. Thank you all so much :) <3


	4. OctaHate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! This has been super fun to write thank you all for being so supportive <3 <3 <3

Steve’s therapist would say he might self sabotage himself because he feels guilt about a _lot_ of things. Things he did in the war, how he let Bucky fall, what he was doing to Tony now. So now Steve has taken to punishing himself. Maybe it was the Catholic in him. Steve’s therapist would also say he has control issues, having gone through great trauma that was out of his control that now when Steve has control he’d rather die than lose it.

Steve thinks his therapist is nice. Nice enough to lie. Steve knew who he was, he was simply selfish. Maybe it was because as a small guy no one looked at him, no one listened to him. Rejected by most of society because he was small and useless. Everyone but his mom and Bucky. Steve knows that’s the main reason he couldn’t just let Bucky go. Because everyone that knew him now knew him as Captain America. Not Steve Rogers, an everyday person.

Steve misses that boy a lot these days. Steve Roger’s wouldn’t do this to his omega.

Bucky and Steve, you have to understand, have been together through thick and thin. Through the _Great Depression_. Waiting in bread lines, scrounging for medicine or food. It was a different kind of survival than the Avengers. He chooses to put himself in the line of fire. Surviving _hunger,_ surviving _poverty_ , that was different. It’s deeper. Nobody in the 21st century that he’s met understood that. Maybe Natasha but if she had she had never disclosed that to him.

That’s not anyone’s fault, of course. But it was different. Steve thinks that’s why he fell into this _thing_ with Bucky. They never separated, the alpha and omega didn’t consent to being separated. It had just been a sick fucked up series of events. Steve spending years in the bottom of some ocean, and Bucky being constantly brainwashed against his will only to be stored away like some sort of seasonal jacket by a _secret Nazi_ _organization_.

Who could have guessed _that_.

But they were together again. Against all odds. So the day before Tony was scheduled to come back, Steve let himself indulge what had been ripped from him. When Steve woke up he could hear the pack downstairs making breakfast and chatting. If Steve thought about it _too much_ he would get a nauseous feeling in his stomach; his pack being able to let him lay in Bucky’s bed and they acted like it was nothing. Dare Steve think that some part of them were happy for them. If Steve were a better alpha, a better _man_ , he would have ripped their throats out for allowing this to Tony.

But he was in bed with Bucky, it still didn’t feel real. When Steve really lost himself with Bucky he forgot he was anywhere but the filthy, tiny Brooklyn apartment Steve and Bucky had managed to rent.

It started like most mornings with Bucky. Bucky would also initiate the intimacy. _Never_ Steve. It was something they never addressed. It was Bucky that snuck the kisses, touched the skin under Steve’s shirt. If that bothered Bucky he never made a single sign of it.

Steve’s therapist would say it’s because Bucky thought he had no right to ask that Steve. Steve’s therapist was a smart woman.

Bucky had started with kissing Steve’s neck and chin before going for the lips. Steve would also kiss back, feeling something warm in him. It was never as warm or intense as when Tony was on top of him, but Steve pushed that feeling aside. 

Steve did love Bucky, he did. He was risking everything for the omega. That didn’t mean he could stomach what he was doing. That’s why when they did have sex, Steve would almost always take Bucky from behind. It was easier, Steve could bury his face in Bucky’s brown hair and _pretend_. Pretended that it was his husband. Pretend that he also hated that Bucky wasn’t his husband. 

Natasha didn’t know what she was talking about, Steve was a _terrific_ liar.

Entering Bucky was like coming home to that Brooklyn apartment. A more simple time of Steve’s long, cold life. Bucky was always warm and wet, Steve couldn’t help but slip his cock in and out slowly, gently. Bucky’s moans were always _so_ deep and wanton. Makes a man’s ego inflate. 

Steve grabbed at Bucky’s hips and pulled Bucky back to get even deeper in the omega. Bucky let out a moan and started moving his hips instinctively. They fell into a rhythm, Steve thrusting in and out while Bucky moved his hips to meet Steve’s. Steve fell back to that tiny bed, feeling what warmth he could get through the tiny window in their bedroom; the sun heating up his right shoulder. 

Steve felt himself harder, faster. Bucky was tightening around his cock and _God_ did Steve see a burst of stars behind his eyes. 

He _missed_ this, he loved _losing himself_ in this.

Steve, at first, didn't understand why he had been suddenly ripped from the small apartment to Bucky’s room in the pack compound. There was a ringing in Steve’s ear, blocking out mostly everything. He heard muffling to his right, where the door was. Steve looked down to see his hands were no longer on Bucky’s hip. Bucky looked to be scrambling off the bed. Steve cocked his head in confusion. That wasn’t right.

The muffling was getting louder, it wasn’t under a hand harshly shook his shoulder with their nails digging into his skin. Hard enough that it broke his skin. 

_Natasha_. Steve registered. What was she doing here? This wasn’t right.

She was shaking him and shouting something. Every time she spoke the ringing in his ears kept getting louder. Now Bucky was by his side, shaking him more gently but trying to get his attention as well.

It was Bucky’s small, wet “ _Steve?_ ” that sounded so lost and broken that it pierced right through Steve’s haze. Bucky shouldn't sound so scared. That wasn't right, what wasn't right? Steve wasn't right.

“ _-Steve do you hear me? Steve, Tony knows! He was here, Steve, fucking Christ-Steve_.” He could finally hear Natasha's scared yell.

Oh. 

_Oh._

***

Being back in New York after the California countryside made Tony want to scrub his skin clean, the air here was terrible. But he was here to get his divorce and immediately return to his small paradise. It had only been three weeks since Tony left and he hadn’t spoken a single word to his ex pack, what was there to say? Pepper, Rhodey and Tony entered the elevator of Stark Tower and headed up to the conference floor.

The trio was dressed to the nines, mostly to be intimidating. Jan had agreed, she had even fueled and hyped him up, having a hand in picking everything out with Tony. Tony wore very fitting, flared out slacks with a fitting black satin blouse that made a sharp v in the middle of his chest, a black suit, and a big black hat that one would see omega’s wear to funerals.

Jan had at least thought _that_ was funny.

Rhodey was dressed in an expensive dark red, almost black suit and Pepper was dressed in a black dress with a matching black blazer. It was fitting, it felt as if they were going off to see an execution. In a way, they almost were.

The elevator dinged at their floor, Tony took a deep breath. Pepper squeezed his hand and smiled.

“We’ve got them by the balls, Tones.” Rhodey said as they walked to the main conference room. That actually got Tony to laugh as they came into view of the room. Through the glass Tony could see his ex pack was already there. Tony felt anxiety pump through his body, but also a sense of calm. Tony took in one more deep breath before breathing out and walking into the room like he owned it.

Because he _did_.

Steve’s head whipped around at the sound of the door opening, eyes watering at the sight of Tony. Steve looked rough. More rough that Tony had ever seen him. His whole pack did. Pale, Natasha and Clint had both lost weight, Tony could tell.

 _Pathetic_ Tony thought, they made his choices. Crying wouldn’t do anything now. 

What Tony was surprised to see was Bucky, sitting as far as possible from Steve and the door as possible. Tony raised an eyebrow at his ex pack. _God,_ Tony wondered how he ever took care of this group of idiots.

Steve sat closest to the door, next to him was Natasha, then, Clint, Sam and then Bucky. Tony took his seat directly across from Steve, Pepper and Rhodey following him.

“ _Tony-_ ” Steve started, his voice cracking, Natasha flinched at that.

Tony raised his hand in signal to stop Steve, who surprisingly enough did stop. Tony slid the thick contract Pepper had drawn up to Steve, looking Steve directly in the eyes.

“Sign it, Steve. Everybody in this room knows what you did. And we all know it’s _wrong_ , and we all know there is no going back. So let’s make this easy for everyone and sign the papers.” Tony said coldly and crisp, absolutely tired and just wanted to sleep.

Bucky seemed to shrink more into himself. Tony wanted to feel empathetic, he _did_ , but Bucky wasn’t under his charge, so Tony easily dismissed the other omega’s feelings.

“It’s not-Tony, _please_ , let’s just talk.” Steve pleaded, knowing he was losing this fight. Steve was letting his beard come in, that was new, Tony noted.

“What we are offering his fair.” Pepper cut in, unsympathetically. “Tony will grace you with 1 million to do what you want with and six months to leave the property. After that you will have no legal ties to Mr. Stark again, under _any_ circumstances.”

“Tony.” Natasha said softly, her eyes also wet when Tony’s own met hers. Tony looked at her and the sadness in her eyes made Tony _snap_. Why were they acting _surprised_? Why were they sad? They had no right, they did this. Tony was the bystander. Shot in cold blood by his own pack.

“Are you guys really going to try to _justify this_.” Tony asked with venom in his voice, causing his ex pack to flinch. The metaphorical other shoe had just dropped. “What’s your reasoning? Was Barnes going to lose his mind again and go on a murder rampage until Steve fucked him? Was sticking your cock in Bucky gonna bring his memories back, _Steve_?” Tony snarled.

Bucky let out what sounded like a sorrowful whine.

“ _Tony!_ ” Steve growled, sitting up on instinct. Rhodey made a move to get up but Tony stopped him and shot out of his seat.

Tony slammed his hands on the glass table, now absolutely furious.Everybody jumped and Steve snapped his mouth shut. Tony was vibrating with anger, he wanted to kick, scream and yell but that wouldn’t make it hurt. He needed to hurt them, like they did him.

“I was your _omega,_ _me_. Not Barnes, _you were mine_.” Tony said with frightening control. “I was yours, that’s how it worked. _We_ were happy. And I got cheated out of that, I was the one who got fucked over and you really expect me to just, _what_?” Tony almost seethed out but he curled his hands into tight fists to hold himself back. “Hear you out? Accept him into the pack? Do you _really_ think that’s going to work? That we’ll be happy? That _I’d_ be happy?” Tony almost laughed, asking the last few questions to everyone in the room.

Natasha’s wet eyes looked at Steve who just slumped forward, and Bucky was silent. Natasha took a deep breath in and held it. What was there to say? What were they thinking? Tony let out a sign, he was exhausted. He sat back down in his seat, welcoming Pepper’s hands over his and squeezing it.

“But my happiness was never a factor.” Tony said, sliding a pen toward Steve. “Or you would have never-” Tony let out a wet croak, he couldn’t say it. He looked at the people on the other side of the table.

They promised to love him, he took care of them. And _now_ look where he was.

Out one million and a pack.

***

Jan looked down at her diamond studded watch as Fury read the binder of a proposition for a new West Coast Avengers. Fury was taking his sweet time, at this rate Jan was going to miss their victory dinner after Tony gets his divorce papers.

And she couldn’t be late, she had worn her yellow and black tweed Chanel suit. The long pants and fabric was evening attire not night. Not that Fury wouldn’t understand. In an all black and _leather trench coat_? Jan had never been so offended.

“It’s a flawless plan, Nick.” Jan said with urgency, tapping her foot. Fury’s office wasn’t decorated, at all. Just a glass desk, a conference table and some book shelves with SHIELD manuals. _Ever the spy, Nicholas Fury_ Jan thought.

“I know that. I’m just hoping it states in here why Tony is _suddenly_ breaking up his pack.” Fury said, his eyebrow raised at Jan. Jan scoffed and crossed her arms against her chest. As if any of this was Tony’s fault. But Fury didn’t know that so Jan spared Fury her wrath.

“Not _relevant_ , so is this puppy green-lit or what?” Jan asked. Fury shut the binder and pushed it back toward Jan. “I know you’ve been gunning for this, Fury. It's a win for the both of us.”

“Expect for the current Avengers.” Nick countered with. 

Jan held in a bitter scoff. “ _Not my issue_.”

“Do they even know about this?” Nick asked, leaning back in his seat. His hands referring to the binder, his one eye almost had amusement in it. _Almost_.

Jan let out a frustrated sigh. She knew Fury was trying to get more information out of her, both verbally and behaviorally. This wasn’t about her or them. This was about the new Avengers.

”Nick, all I need is a yes or a no. Stop wasting my time.” Jan pushed, tired of this spy culture.

“Only if you tell me what’s really going on, Janet and cut the bullshit.” Fury said with no room for humor left. Jan stopped her foot tapping and sat up straighter. Only slightly, Jan prided herself on her posture. “I am running a group of _superheroes_. I need to know what the hell is going on, this is bigger than just you and me. I need to know if anyone is compromised before I send them into a war zone.”

Jan started at Fury a long minute, he never looked away. Jan let out a sigh, he had a point. And Tony trusted Fury. Jan did too. Fury was quick to question Natasha’s report, which had made Jan a little smug. Fury was the first to come by to check on Tony after his parents car accidents. 

Jan thought about how when she was 15 she was waiting for Tony with Fury at Stark Industries. A favor for Peggy, as there had been threats made against Jan. Probably to trade Jan for her father’s work on Pym Particles. Obadiah Stan had walked out of the conference room Tony had been attending with his father. Jan never liked Stan, he always made her feel _weird_. Like his eyes never left her alone. Fury had always put himself between her and the CFO whenever he was around. Jan had always been grateful, it was a subtle gesture from Fury. They never talked or acknowledged Fury's gesture.

Janet trusted Nick Fury.

“Steve cheated on Tony with Barnes. Natasha, Clint and Sam knew. We are unsure about Thor and Banner seeing as they’ve been off planet for months now.” She said as if it was a debriefing. In a sense it was. 

Fury didn’t show surprise or any emotion. He simply bridged his hands over and put his elbows on his desk. After a minute in silence and thought, Fury simply nodded once in acknowledgement of what Jan had just said. Fury reached over and brought the binder back to his side of his desk.

“Congratulations, Janet Van Dyne. You are officially the co-captain of the new West Coast Avengers. “ Was all he said, even extending a hand out to shake. Jan smiled at him and jumped out of her seat, pulling on Fury’s extended hand and pulled him forward. She forced him into an over the desk hug. She let him go and smiled at him. Fury just swiveled his seat to sit at an angle, a hologram screen and keyboard coming alight. 

Jan knew it was a dismissal _but_ she could see the non-existence smile on Fury’s lips face.

 _Interesting_ , Jan thought as she left Fury’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be more pack suffering I promise!! I really hope you guys are liking this fic! Thank you for all the comments!! I read them all, I never reply because I'm so shy and don't want to bother anyone :^)
> 
> Also I've been meaning to say that the title of this fic is named after a song and the chapter in quotations are lyrics. It's by Glass Animals, 100% recommend those mad lads.  
> Expect this one! It's named after a song called OctaHate by Ryn Weaver. She really dropped a hot as album than disappeared on me wtf.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying inside and stay safe, we're in this together!! Thank you all again <3 <3 <3 <3


	5. "I think it's over now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm so sorry this chapter is a little short but I don't want to make the story too long. We'll see! I might turn this into a series, I just have a lot I want to do but don't want to shove it all in just for the sake of it.
> 
> Thank you so much for the love and support !! <3 <3 <3 Ya'll are so sweet :^)

Jan practically skipped her way out of Fury’s office with her binder under her arm. She kipped all the way through the Triskelion and into her bright yellow cab. Once she was in front of Stark Industry, she paid her cab and tipped him a 100$ bill. She was bobbing and weaving through the crowds of people in the street and the lobby of the building. The cool air hit her, the tower was always cool, it’s high ceilings and huge windows. Jan hummed her way to the private elevator, JARVIS taking her straight to Tony.

“Can you believe, Jarv? West Coast Avengers!” Jan sang to the A.I. “I already have new Avengers gear planned out. Functional and chic!”

“You have my congratulations, Ms. Van Dyne.” The A.I responded as they passed the 15th floor. Jan let out sigh as she flipped her hair back, fixing the strap of her matching purse. It had slid down on her walk in the elevator.

“All in a da _ys_ -” Jan stopped as Tony stormed his way in with Rhodey and Pepper at his heels. Tony’s face was red and shaking with anger. Jan looked behind the three to see Steve striding his way to the elevator.

“Tony, please listen to me. Breaking a bond is-”

Tony turned around in a rage, raising a finger and pointed it at Steve. “It’s what I deserve and will do with or without you.” Tony hissed between his teeth. Steve stopped in front of the elevator, looking at only Tony with wet eyes. “Isn’t that you want, Steve? Don’t you want Barnes as your omega?” Tony spat, driving in a metaphorical knife into Steve’s heart.

Jan knew this Tony, this fast talking omega. Hitting all of a person's buttons to make them hurt. It was rare when this Tony came out. It was when Tony was backed into a corner, wounded and scared. Not knowing what else to do, so he would create as much chaos as he could hoping to disappear into it to make an escape. Steve looked taken aback, not answering the question.

“Tony-”

“Look me in the eyes, Steve and tell me you don’t want Bucky.” Tony challenged, slamming his hand on the elevator button that held the elevator still. Steve looked like he slipped into Captain America mode, strategizing his way out of this alive. A minute of silence went by, Steve’s own back filling in behind him. “Yeah, that’s what I thought Steve.” Tony whispered and pushed the elevator button again. The doors started to close but Steve slipped in at the last second. 

Steve stood right in front of Tony as the elevator started to make it’s way down to the lowest levels of the car park. Pepper, Jan and Rhodey stood behind Tony, against the elevator wall.

“Tony, I’ll consent to the bond break if you talk to me. Please, Tony.” Steve practically begged, not caring about the other 6 eyes watching him. 

_"What_ is there to talk about Steve? What?” Tony egged him on, his hands shaking. “You cheated on me, fucked behind my back. There’s no coming back from this, Steve. There isn’t. I deserve better.”

Steve took Tony’s hands into his and raised them to his lips to kiss Tony’s fingers. It was like a shot of euphoria for Steve. Feeling Tony’s skin under his lips again, his scent in his nose. It had been so long, Steve didn’t know how long he could go without it.

“I know, darlin, _I know_.” Steve said in a broken voice, eyes closed as he kept taking in Tony’s scent. Something about it made Steve’s nose twitch. There was something new. It was _sweet_. Steve dismissed it, Steve had only seconds before the elevator made its way to its destination. “I’m not saying let’s go back, I’m saying let’s fix it. I’m devoted to you. Tony Stark. I’ll get down on my knees right here for you. Anything to keep you.”

“If I asked you to never see Barnes again, would you do it?” Tony asked, voice low and cold. It surprised Steve, how mean Tony could get. Tony was always so sweet he forgot Tony spent his whole life with disgusting billionaires who wouldn’t hesitate killing their own friends to come out on top. That Tony was raised by Howard Stark, a man who started with nothing and clawed his way to success. 

_Howard_. If only Howard could see how Steve was treating his son. Steve forced himself not to think about it, not needing to crumble under his already enormous weight of guilt. Not here.

Tony was looking straight into Steve’s blue eyes when Steve opened his eyes back up. The elevator dinged and Steve heard the doors slide open. Tony yanked his hands back and gave Steve a once over before slipping on his sunglasses.

“At least you're loyal to one of us.” Tony twisted even more the said metaphorical knife. Before Steve could say anything, Tony slipped to his side and made his way to the waiting black car. Jan stayed as her friends made their way into the car. She held out the binder to Steve who scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. 

He took it from her hands and read the title. His eyes shot up and looked at Jan who tried to give him a genuine smile but was sure it came across cold.

“You were a good captain.” She said. Jan was being _sincere_. It made Steve want to _cry_. This was her saying _goodbye_.

Three years on the Avengers together. They _had been friends_ , she would tease him and they had inside jokes. Jan was the second most stubborn person he had ever met and they would often butt heads. It has always been fun. Captain America and The Wasp worked well together on the field, even if she was making too many quips with Natasha during a mission. And now he was _losing it all_. Tony, his team, his family.

“Goodbye.” She all but whispered as she slipped past him and into the black car. 

This wasn’t her ‘ _S_ _ee you tomorrow at training’_ goodbye, _no_ , this was Jan’s, " _I_ ' _ll probably never see you again”_ bye. 

This was it. No more Christmas where Tony and Jan get horribly drunk on eggnog. Where they’d make Steve let them sit on his biceps, where they’d sing Christmas carols horribly off key. Making Steve pose like those cheesy 40’s muscle show posters, where an alpha had two girls sitting on his arms as he posed with his arms up to show off his strength. Steve’s super soldier strength was always fun, being able to carry the omegas around with it feeling like he was holding a couple of grapes.

No more sitting in Tony’s workshop as what it seemed to Steve blue glittering stars fluttering around as Tony worked, his holograms seemed like _magic_ to Steve. It always felt so safe, being alone with Tony in the most intimate place. It was like looking inside Tony Stark’s heart, seeing the numbers and equations floating around with Tony usually chattering genius that flew around Steve’s head like a spell leaving him dizzy. 

It was over. It was just _gone_. On a Thursday afternoon, as the city above him went on with their lives. 

_What did I do?_

Steve stood there as he heard the car leave. The elevator doors closed and were left with nothing but the binder. Steve saw wet drops fall on the front binder. Not registering that they were his. 

Steve took in a deep breath and slowly let it out like this therapist had shown him. 

***

Tony was practically vibrating in his seat as they drove through the city. The _nerve_ of Steve Rogers. At least he had his signed papers.

Tony only asked Steve about breaking the bond to be nice, _a heads up_. Breaking a bond wasn’t illegal, just a pain in the ass. Usually leaving flu like sickness to both the alpha and omega if the bond wasn’t renewed each heat cycle. It usually lasted during the duration of the omega’s heat cycle and a couple days after words. After that, it was like recovering like a bad hangover.

Tony felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. He felt hot, suffocated, like everything was too much. Everything sounded muffled, it sounded like someone was talking to someone else but Tony couldn’t make out what they were saying. The New York streets were busy, everyone on the street just going on with their day. Just weaving their way through the crowd. Tony looked at the crowd longingly. He felt like it was too small in here, he just wanted to be free. He wanted to be lost in a crowd of millions and forget what was happening. To just slow down, even for a minute.

“Let me out.” Tony managed to choke up, suddenly coming back from the inside of his head. The talking stopped and they all looked at Tony. “I just need to walk, get out. Clear my head.” Tony whispered quickly. Jan and Pepper started to raise their concerns but Rhodey raised his hand to stop them. He looked at Tony, his eyes meeting the omegas.

“ _Call if you need help_.” Rhodey said as stern as he could. Tony nodded. “Happy, pull over.” Rhodey called to the front seat. The car started veering toward the right, barely stopping before Tony jumped out and threw himself into the moving crowd.

Tony lost himself in the crowd, just walking with the migration of people. He didn’t want to think about how his marriage was over. He was losing his alpha. He was losing Steve. Tony shook his head before he let himself think any deeper. They did this to him. Tony deserved better.

Before Tony knew it, he was walking down a brownstone neighborhood. The kind that had cement squares with trees in the middle in front of every building. It was nice, quiet. It was a rare sunny day in New York. Tony could hear birds chirping. Tony slowed down his walking pace to a stroll. Tony didn’t know what was pulling him down this street, but Tony just felt it in his bones that something he needed was near.

Tony found that it was a bakery down the street, the sweet scent of fresh bread seduced Tony’s nose, causing him to basically float down the street to the small building made of brick. Tony pushed into the bakery, bells clanging as he did. It was a small stone and wooden bakery, with red metal tables near the windows for people to sit at.

Tony floated the counter and ordered a fat slice of the cookies and cream cheesecake and a large decaffeinated caramel mocha. It must be the pregnancy cravings starting because _nothing_ in this world sounded so tasty and fantastic than that cheesecake and _coffee_. Sweet, sweet, coffee that could warm Tony's soul.

Tony felt in his suit pockets to find his wallet missing. _Fuck_. Nothing about this day was going okay, nothing at all.

“I don’t have my wallet.” Tony explained to the teen girl working the cash register. She gave him a sympathetic smile. Tony turned with his head hanging low in defeat before an arm pushed by Tony’s head with a card in it’s hand.

“I’ll pay for it along with my coffees.” The deep voice said, Tony looked up in surprise at the person. They were taller than Tony, with black curls and facial hair that looked _super_ familiar to Tony. He _knows_ this face, how does he know this guy? This alpha?

“Of course, Dr. Strange!” The girl chirped, running his card through the machine and starting on his coffee order without him telling her what he wanted. He must be a regular.

 _Strange? A Doctor Strange? Strange, Straaaaaange?_ Tony thought hard as to why he knew that name. He knew it- _wait, Strange!_

“Strange!” Tony said in absolute surprise, a smile almost forming on his face. “How are you?” Tony asked. The alpha looked rather pleased at Tony remembering him. Strange grabbed the plate of cheesecake and coffee from where they sat on the counter and handed it to Tony.

“Stark.” Strange said gently with a nod. Tony looked at the slice and coffee and took it.

“Thank you, I can’t believe I forgot my wallet. I’ll get you back!” Tony insisted, giving Strange a smile. “You know I’m good for it.” Tony teased. Strange let out a huff of amusement.

The last time Tony saw Stephen Strange it was at the boarding school Tony’s parents had sent him to in his teens. Jan had tagged along with. Stephen Strange was in his last year at the school during his and Jan’s first year. He had a couple of math classes with Strange, they even chatted in class now and again. He had been one of the few nice people at the school. Always studying for something.

He was older now, he seemed more filled out than his school boy days. He was in a gray suit, with a soft looking red tie that out of the corner of Tony’s eyes it almost seemed to... _wiggle?_ Tony shook that thought of his head. It had been a long day.

“Don’t worry about it, Stark. It’s my good deed of the day.” Strange said just as the barista gave him his two to go cups of coffee and his card back. Tony walked with Strange to the door, Tony threw his eyes at the empty table near the door.

“It’s been years! Do you have time to catch up?” Tony asked, not afraid to flutter his eyelashes a little. Strange looked at the door and his lips started to form a no when Strange jerked forward and closer to Tony. Strange cleared his throat roughly and seemed to glare down at his .. _.tie_? Tony raised an eyebrow at the alpha.

“Y-yes. I believe I can spare a couple of minutes.” The alpha said, following Tony to sit down.

 _This_ is just want Tony needed, new stimuli, a _distraction_.

This was safe, just a chat. This couldn’t possibly lead to anything.

***

Nicholas Fury poured himself two fingers of whiskey in his kitchen, somewhere on the outskirts of New York. It was a nice size of land, it let him have more privacy than in the city. Jan coming by had thrown something he had planned in a loop but he would figure it out. He made his way out on his porch and sat on the rock chair that sat under the porch light. Nick sat and listened to the soft rustling of the grass as it blew in the wind.

Maria was still out in the office, she had wanted to do a little more work. Nick took a sip of his drink as he started to gently rock back and forth. Nick almost fell into a relaxed state before his ears twitched at a noise in the sky. It was a very familiar noise. He cracked his eyes open to see a colorful show of lights _speeding right towards him_.

Nick stood up and sighed. He could never have a night off.

He stood and set his own glass on the porch ledge and went back into his kitchen, taking another glass out and pouring whiskey in. He made his way out to the porch again, holding the glass out as Carol Danvers stood on his porch. She gave him a grin and took the glass.

“How’s space?” Nick asked as he took his own glass back and raised it towards her. She raised her own glass back with a nod before she took a sip.

“ _Spacey_. A lot calmer than when I last left.” She said with a shrug, she leaned against the porch and sat herself on the ledge. “Basically, the Nova Cora has got a handle on things. No need for the big guns.” She said and winked at Nick smiling knowing she was the ' _big guns_ ’ for an entire space army.

“So, you’re in what? Downtime?” Nick asked, not familiar with the concept of downtime. Carol shrugged and threw her head left and right in thought.

“I guess.” She said with a hand in the air, signaling with the hand her drink was in that it was vague but close enough of what she was doing back on Earth. Nick looked at her, a glint of amusement in his eye. Carol picked up on it right away and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Got something for me, Nick?” She asked, a little excitement in her voice. Carol had always been a little of an adrenaline junky. Nick shrugged his shoulders and sat in his chair and looked at her with challenge.

“How do you feel about joining the Avengers Initiative?” He asked, it was only fitting. She was the beginning spark of this wild forest fire that was the Avengers Initiative. Carol looked at him, her eyes wide and eyebrows touching her hairline in shock and amazement. She let out a loud laugh and spilled her drink a little.

“Is that like a super secret band you have?” Carol joked. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes.

_This seems like a horrible idea for my health._

Nick thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you guys liked it, I'm so excited for Carol!!! I love Carol so much :,)
> 
> I just wanted to clear up my comment about not leaving mean comments. I'm not talking about constructive comments or conversational comments!! They deleted their comment now but they were very demanding about how I should write and how I should go with the fic. It was very direct. 
> 
> I hope that clears some things up! I really don't mean to make this all serious. I'm just some person writing a fic for fun, ya know, it isn't that deep ya know. It's all chill here. 
> 
> AND I finally went through and fixed all those weird spaces, I hope I got them all. I didn't notice them oof they drove me crazy when I did, tho.
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter!! <3 <3


	6. "six kids stuck in a bedsit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry this took longer than usual! Things have been crazy at work, I'm an essential worker!! And school, everything went online and all my professors are super older so it's been a struggle. I hope you like the chapter!! I had fun writing it!

Strange had only left the sanitarium because Wong had finished up all the grounded coffee last night. And of course he didn’t have the money to pick some up from around the corner. Strange just rolled his eyes as Wong just shrugged. So he dressed like a normal person within modern society. His Cloak of Levitation had taken up shape shifting into whatever outerwear he could get away with to come along with Strange. Usually it took the form of a beanie, mittens, a scarf- today it had chosen a red tie. 

It was a beautiful day in New York, a few thin clouds moved along the sky. The world was a lull, for once. Last night he detected a strong energy force entering Earth’s orbit, so strong it _almost_ scared him a little. It wasn’t hostile, Strange was sure enough of that. So he let it go, wanting to be civil with a potential ally. Strange walked with his hands in his pant pockets, planning his day out in his head.

Strange didn’t know how to feel about how his heart jumped at seeing Tony Stark standing in the coffee shop. _His_ coffee shop, they almost always had his order ready by the time he usually came for coffee runs. Every day since settling into his life as Supreme Sorcerer. Nothing ever happened in this coffee shop, that’s why Strange liked it. And here was _Stark_.

He was no longer the young 15 year old he had been when Strange first met him. Tony Stark had created a buzz before he even got to the school. Strange had heard chatter _weeks_ prior about it, the Stark's had finally picked a school to send their omega son to. Strange found it disgusting, really. People plotting to take advantage of a kid, wanting to squeeze out money and clout. Strange knew he himself would eventually end up networking and forcing friendships to climb up the medical world later, he had no illusions about that, but Strange did have limits. Strange was above swindling the trust of an omega kid. Stephan was a good alpha, with a backbone. So Strange didn’t pay much attention to any talk of Tony Stark, not even when Stark did finally arrive and the whole school would not shut up about it. Strange just never looked up from his books.

Strange was surprised to see Stark walk into his math class. It was a senior level class. Mostly everybody here was 21 and they were sending this kid in? Tony didn’t have a problem with the math, no, he was even correcting and helping their professor once in a while. It was his so-called peers. They belittled the omega every chance they got. Talking to him like a child, and Strange could see how angry it made Stark.

The kid had fight. 

Strange respected that.

Tony sat right next to Strange in the very back. And that’s how their small friendship started. Strange would insult his classmates under his breath whenever one of them asked a stupid question. And Tony would shoot him a look of amusement, trying not to get caught laughing by their professor. 

Strange felt a deep sense of pride when he seemed to have Janet Van Dyne’s seal of approval. It was subtle but he remembered it clearly. Strange had seen her every day after his and Tony’s math class, she was always waiting for Tony and glaring at his classmates as they walked past. That included Strange too. Until after one day Strange had helped Tony back to his dorm at the start of his math class.

The omega had basically ran up to Stephan with wet eyes. 

“I know you’re studying to be a doctor and everything _hurts_.” Tony word vomited everything to the older boy, shaking in fear. “I feel like I have a fever and-” Tony looked at Stephen in the eyes before looking away again. “I don’t know who else to ask.”

The alpha’s heart broke. Strange knew Tony was describing the onset of a preheat. But instead of being in a familiar place with people he trusted to take care of him. Tony was at some boarding school filled with leeches and _Tony was coming to him_ . An alpha that he hadn’t even really talked to outside of class. Scared, and going into what Strange suspected to be the young boys first heat. Tony _trusted_ him.

Strange wrapped a shoulder around Tony and gently walked him away from the class room and toward the omega dormitories. He held the omega tight against him, trying his hardest to remain in the friendship area of touch. Strange didn’t want Tony thinking he was going to help Tony through his heat, he just wanted the kid safe.

“You’re okay, Tony.” Strange said, he knows it’s the first time he’s called Tony by his first name. Strange willed himself to ignore the shiver that ran through the omega. “It’s preheat. It’s perfectly normal for omegas at your age. I’m going to make sure you get to your room and then let the faculty know.” Strange said into the omega’s ear calmly, trying to keep Tony calm.

Tony’s face grew pink as he simply nodded and followed the alpha without protest. The walk was painfully long, Tony was smelling sweeter and sweeter, meaning more and more alphas were looking their way. Strange glared at every single one of them, Tony was _15_. A child. And they looked at him as if he was something to eat. 

Luckily, Strange was enough to keep Tony safe until they reached Tony’s dorm. Tony had silently led the way to his dorm. Tony unlocked the door and opened it, he went to walk in but turned to look at the alpha.

The omegas face was pink, his lips wet and his eyes a deep brown color. Darker than Strange had ever seen them. Strange quickly shoved all his feelings down, this wasn’t the time or place. He wouldn’t be like everyone else here, he wouldn’t take advantage.

“Thank you, Stephen.” The omega said quietly with a nod. Strange just nodded his head, willing the blood in his cheeks to go away. With that, Stark quickly went into his room. Strange heard the door click as Tony locked it from the other side.

Strange didn’t see Tony for a week. Which was not surprising at all, Strange knew how heats worked. He was in premed, damn it. Still, Strange worried from time to time. Strange _was_ surprised when Tony did finally show back up to class and he wouldn’t look Strange in the eyes. There was a shift in their relationship now. 

Strange _hated it_. 

It had only been 10 seconds and Strange felt angry. Like someone had stolen something precious from him. He _liked_ his friendship with Tony, he liked his jokes and secret smirks. He liked being the one Tony looked at when one of their classmates said something useful. Tony was snarky. Now, the omega wouldn’t so much as _breathe_ in Strange’s direction.

As class went on, Tony didn’t make one single comment. It made Strange fume. Did Tony think Strange was just like everyone else here? Did Tony think Strange so predictable? How insulting. So the next time one of their classmates said something stupid Strange whispered something to Tony.

Tony looked at him in shock, almost disbelief. It was brief but there before it was quickly replaced with amusement. Tony’s tense shoulders dropped and the omega _breathed_. Stephen smiled.

_That’s better._

After that, Jan glared at everybody but Strange when their class was over. She gave him a small smile of acknowledgement before whisking Tony away. Strange acknowledged the deep purr he felt as he had gotten Tony’s protective friend approval before brushing it off. Now wasn’t the right time, for both of them. It was Strange’s last year and Tony was still so young. So Strange left it at that, he would be that _friend in that math class_ in Tony’s memories.

That had been years ago, and now here he was again. Grown. He wasn’t that small kid Strange had befriended. No, Tony Stark had come into his full glory and he was beautiful. Strange didn’t even know he was walking into the coffee shop before he was pulling out his card. It wasn’t until Tony’s eyes met his that Strange let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Tony looked at him with those big brown eyes. Strange felt something warm inside him stir. This was a bad idea. Strange _did_ keep up with current events and Iron Man being mated to Captain America was no secret. They were American royalty. But still, something reckless in Strange had urged him to pursue. To see how far he can go with this.

The Cloak had seemed to agree. It had been pulling against Strange, like it was trying to get to the omega. Strange simply just continued to follow and listen to the omega. He sat in a daze as Tony talked animatedly, gesturing with his hands and laughing at his own jokes.

Strange never saw Tony like this, always confined to the rules of silence that bind a classroom. Strange liked it, he liked it a lot. Tony was so bright, everything coming out of his mouth sounded like soft bells. Signaling something inside Strange. Strange tried to contribute to the conversation, but every time Tony fluttered his lashes at him Strange found it hard to breathe. 

“So, what about you?” Tony asked, halfway done with his slice. “What’ve you been up to?” Tony asked.

Strange sighed. What was he supposed to say? _Oh, you know I was in a horrible car accident and ruined my own life, then I became Sorcerer Supreme and guarded this galaxy with the Time Stone. I’ve lived a thousand life times._

Strange supposes if anyone could understand and believe him it would _be_ Tony Stark. Iron Man. But the fewer people that knew about the time stone the better. No need to advertise it. Strange works best in secret, from the shadows.

“I retired from surgery.” Strange said, Tony perking up at the words. He had questions. “Now I’m just…” Strange trailed off, what was he doing? Fighting off magical forces, so ancient that not even the rocks believe them to be real.

“Taking a break?” Tony offered, Strange nodded thoughtfully. 

It certainly was a 180 from his life as a successful surgeon. “Yeah.” Strange agreed, he took a sip from his own coffee cup. “I’m seeing what else is out there. My life, it didn’t turn out like I thought it was going.” Strange thought about his schoolboy days, how naive he was back then.

Tony’s eyes looked distant. “I know the feeling.” He rasped out, the omegas scent became more sour. Tony shook his head before clearing his throat. “Sorry, it’s been a rough day.”

Strange furrowed his brows but a feelings of dread ran through him like he had been dumped in an ice bath. Strange jerked to lean over to look out the window they sat next to. Tony looked at him like he was crazy before leaning over to look at whatever the alpha was staring at.

Only a second after staring Tony could see what looked like a portal tear open in the sky. Against the Earth’s blue sky was a hole that was black and twinkled with lights. Distant, foreign stars peaked through. Coming out of the hole was what looked like spaceships. Shaped like actual flying saucers. 

Rough day, indeed.

****

“This is so you.” Carol said as she flipped through the binder. They were in Fury’s car, driving through the wilds of New York, trying to make their way to the Triskelion. Carol had the Avengers Initiative binder, giving her the rundown of who is who. “ _Creeply_ detailed, Nick, I gotta say.”

Carol looked up from the binder and at Fury who raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you have one on me? _Oh my God you do!_ ” Carol howled in laughter, not waiting for an answer. She knew she wouldn’t get one. “You gotta let me read it!”

Nick just rolled his eye and continued to navigate traffic. After several minutes of Carol knocking down Fury a couple pegs, she had read through the Avengers files. Interested in a task force on her own home planet. She did miss Earth. She had just gotten it back when she was forced to leave again. She wanted to be home again.

“Huh.” Carol said as he looked over Tony Stark’s page. She skimmed through it but read the small paragraph of the New York attack. 

_Great Merchant of Death_ , _we finally get to meet._ Carol thought to herself as she read the paragraph again and Tony’s overall profile:

_Gender: Omega_

_Parents: Howard Stark, Maria Stark_

_Spouse: Steve Rogers_

_Pack: Yes_

_Likes: Engineering, donuts, personal responsibility, rebelling against authority_

_Dislikes: Terrorism, cheap pocket squares, alpha posturing, outer space_

The universe whispered of a great warrior that defeated a flank of Thanos by himself. Rumors travel fast in space or someone that powerful. Carol never had the time to look into it but it always intrigued her. This was him? He seemed very... _normal_. Not the type of person to go head on against Thanos’s army. Not because he was omega but because despite his genius he seemed just like anybody else. Carol furrowed her eyebrows. This was just some kid, barely into his early twenties.

“ _Oh what the hell_.” 

Carol looked up from the file and out the window to see what Fury was mad about now. Carol barely felt any surprise as she saw a wormhole open up to see aliens coming through. This was a regular Tuesday for her. Carol looked over at Fury who sighed and leaned back in his seat. Carol smirked and held out an empty hand. Fury looked at the hand, offended that someone could read him so well.

He reluctantly reached into his leather coat pocket and pulled out a small silver piece of metal, it was round and very compact, almost like a very advanced Bluetooth set. She took it, her snug smile never leaving her face.

“Just try not to show off too much, you technically don’t exist.” Fury said, taking back the file from Carol as she undid her seat belt and scrambled out of the car. Fury rolled down the passenger seat window and gave her a hard look. “Nothing fancy, Carol. For the love of God.” He said again, even though he knew it was fruitless. 

Carol threw her head back and laughed. “You worry too much, Nick. It’s not good for the heart.”

“I don’t have one.” Fury deadpanned. Carol put the communication device in her ear and then her body suddenly lit up like the Fourth of July. Bright, cosmic colors. She looked at Nick and gave him a wink before shooting up into the sky, flying straight toward the wormhole.

“Heellooo?” Carol sang, hoping to activate whatever Fury had given her. It was a real _‘learn as you go’_ type of method with Fury. Most people found it annoying but Carol found it fun.

“Hello? This is a private line? Please identify yourself.” A woman's voice came through, absolutely perplexed. “Jarv? Are we compromised?” 

“If someone compromised JARVIS do you really think they’d just say ‘ _hi_ ’?” Another voice crackled through.

“Only _5 people_ in the _entire world_ have access to this line, T-”

“Code Names!” A third voice came through, this one sounded like a guy and older. “Code names on the radio, _please_.” This guy sounded tired.

“Names Carol Danvers, Nick tells me I officially do not exist.” Carol said as she was coming in on the wormhole. She could hear the second guy groan. “They call me Captain Marvel.”

The aliens were not firing any weapons at this point which was a good sign. It gave Carol hope that she could talk to them and it’ll be a peaceful interaction. 

“ _Nick?_ ” The first woman absolutely shrieked through the coms. “Oh, you must have some _good dirt_ on him to call him Nick. What are you, super secret experiment the government finally let free?”

“Wasp!” One of the people on the coms yelled. “Aliens _now_ , we can blackmail later.”

“Sorry, Iron Man.” Wasp said without sounding all that apologetic. 

“I’m part of a Space wide known alliance. I’ve dealt with a lot of alien diplomacy, let me see if I can talk with these guys.” Carol said, slowing her approach as she got closer to the cluster of flying spacecrafts. 

“And if they start shooting?” Iron Man asked, almost amused.

“Then we start shooting back.” Another voice comes through, Carol counts three guys and one girl on this channel.

“ _And who the hell is this?_ ” Wasp shrieked again.

“Doctor Strange.” Was all he murmured.

“ _Okay, what in the hell-!_ ” 

Carol wanted to let the Wasp finish, she was enjoying this conversation. It felt nice, almost like having friends. Carol missed having friends, the deep vastness of space left little to do but survive. That was a deeper and more depressing thought that was fit more for a lonely night.

As soon as Carol slowed her flying to a full stop a couple feet in front of the ship on the outside point of the cluster. The ships looked like a stereotypical flying saucer, which made Carol laugh inside. In all her years of space adventures, not one real alien race had ships that looked like Frisbee. Carol opened her mouth to introduce herself and this world, but the ship she was in front of dropped a blaster from their ship and fired a shot directly at Carol. No hesitation.

“Motherfucker!” Carol yelled, annoyed, as she barreled back, mostly in surprise of what happened, completely unaffected by the blast.

“Are you okay?” Iron Man asked. “War Machine and Wasp are a minute from your location. Strange and I are only a couple minutes behind. Think you can hold up till then?” Iron Man asked, not in a playful tone like it had been earlier.

One Carol stopped spinning back in the air as she looked at the spaceships against the blue sky. This was odd, to Carol. They made no move unless approached, they had not introduced themselves or declared this planet for their empire. Usually people who invaded other planets have a goal in mind. They seemed to just be waiting.

“Oh, I can hold my own fine.” Carol said, not taking her eyes off the ships. “Just, be careful. Something about this seem, _off_.”

“An alien invasion _is off._ ” Wasp said matter of factually.

“Captain Marvel is correct.” Strange’s voice came through, he sounded the oldest of all of them. Carol held off her own offensive plans and waited. “I do not sense sentient life. These ships are empty.”

“Who would send empty ships?” Wasp asked. Carol could now hear something moving at high speed. She turned to see what looked like a suit of armor. It was all black with hints of grey.

“This feels like recon to me.” War Machine said. Carol nodded her head. It would make sense, if they were not here to take- they were here to observe. The suit stopped beside her, on the shoulder of the suit she saw a small figure sitting there. The figure jumped off War Machine’s shoulder and into the free air.

The small figure grew 10x the small size and into a full fledged person. She was wearing an all black catsuit with yellow accents. Carol would hear the whispering of wings fluttering together rapidly but could barely see the Wasp’s wings. She also had on a sleek helmet that looked a lot like War Machine’s but smaller and less bulky.

_So the West Coast Avengers_. Carol hummed.

“Recon for what?” The Wasp asked, looking between War Machine and Carol. Floating around like a fairy. 

“War.” Iron Man said into the coms. His voice was cold and distant. It almost sent a shiver up Carol’s spine.

“No, Earth is protected by not only me but the Nova Core. It doesn’t really have any unique resources, most species don’t even _like_ humans. Attacking Earth would be waging war on the Nova Core and its allies. It’s not worth the risk, it doesn’t make sense. Why Earth?” Carol asked, trying to piece everything together.

Carol would hear what she assumed was Iron Man, Strange flying along with him not too far behind. She turned to greet them. Strange was dressed more casually than Carol thought would ever be allowed on the Avengers. She shrugged it off, he was flying with a red cape on. There was a lot more here going on and Carol knew that. Iron Man was exactly what Carol expected. His suit was smooth and sleek, it impressed Carol. She had seen many types and stages of technology, it was hard to impress her anymore.

“ _Uh_ , _is that Steph-_ ” The Wasp started to ask, her question dripping in disbelief and confusion.

“This is a trap.” Strange’s voice said, and he sounded nervous. Very different from the indifference he carried in his voice. He was looking straight at the spaceships and the wormhole.

“For who?” The Wasp asked, turning fully toward Strange. Her face unreadable under the sleek black helmet. “Maybe Captain Marvel? The timeline matches up. Plus you’re the only one with a galactic reputation. Carol’s eyes flicked toward Iron Man. That statement was not entirely true.

It happened all so fast. The sound of all the metal gear clicking and firing. Seeing all the white hot ammunition being pointed and fired at Iron Man. Carol was the first to react, she let out a power pulse via her hand. She managed to intercept and block half of what was going toward Iron Man.

“Tony!” The Wasp jerked forward, almost as if to jump in front of Iron Man but War Machine held her back. Carol felt dread fill her not knowing if she managed to save _anyone_. Until most of the smoke cleared, blowing into the blue New York sky.

There were what looked like electric orange runes, arranged within a protective circle in front of Strange and Iron Man. The image looked complex and finely decorated in lines and runes Carol may never understand. It certainly was not any language Carol has ever seen. It held up strong and didn’t waiver when there must have been 100 _tons_ of explosive power. Behind it stood Strange and Iron Man, Strange holding out his hand.

“Okay so when did Strange become a wizard.” Jan said, her voice calm but Carol could pick out a confused and relief in her tone. 

“If we live through this we can exchange stories, _Wasp_.” Strange said with a hint of humor. 

Carol smiled and looked back at the alien armada still coming through. 

This would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!! I hope you guys like the chapter, the next chapter i'm....i am not good at writing fighting scenes or like complex battle stuff so it's been a struggle to write but i am trying!! Please let me know your thoughts!! I'll try not to be so low but also I work at a very steady but slow pace. it's just how i roll
> 
> I hope you guys liked Carol and Stephan!!! I'm not sure if I should refer to him as Stephan or Strange in text not dialogue ya know, let me know what seems better to read!
> 
> Love reading your guys comments :)
> 
> Also I do have a tumblr if you want to say hi sometime :)  
> @sailorslowbro
> 
> have a wonderful week ya'll and stay safe!! xoxo


	7. "gonna be a hoop phenomenon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope ya'll like this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it :)

Tony sprinted after Stephen who had run out of the coffee shop without a word. Before Tony could yell at him, Stephen’s tie undid _itself_ and wrapped around his shoulders. It morphed into a long red cape. Tony didn’t know how to react, what to say. The omega had seen a lot in his lifetime, but this was different.

“What the hell is that?” Tony yelled as they ran, pointing at his cape. Strange spared him a look, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“My cloak.” Stephen answered. “He lets me fly.”

“ _He? Fly?_ ” Tony asked, frazzled and trying to process the new information. “So you have a magic flying cape and you’re a what, warlock?” Tony asked, frazzled as he and Stephen ran down the street and toward the wormhole that opened. 

Tony had been surprised to notice how Stephen knew to look before the hole even ripped open in the sky. And now he was chasing after Stephen who had just bolted out of the cafe without as much as a word. Now Stephen was giving him the short version of how he is the mystic arts protector of the Earth.

“I’m not a warlock.” Stephen growled, a little out of breath.

The streets were in a panic, people running inside or pointing up at the obvious alien invasion. Tony was cursing himself for not bringing his suit or his under suit with his nano armor. Tony growls at himself for leaving it home because he didn’t want to shoot Steve or Bucky in the face on sight at his _divorce hearing_. Tony couldn’t believe they were still causing problems in his life. 

Now his suit was 3 minutes out and an alien invasion was happening right now. And to top it all off, Stephen Strange is some sort of wizard.

“I’m more of a sorcerer, if you _really_ need to put a label on it.” The alpha explained, weaving his way through the streets as people ran in the opposite direction. “Don’t look so surprised, we all have our secrets, _Iron Man_.”

Tony schooled his face to have less surprise written on it. Tony’s mind was racing with a million thoughts. Who were the aliens? What did they want? How many of the Avengers were deployed? Who the hell was Stephen Stephen? He wasn’t the aloof Alpha he was at boarding school. No, this Stephen was...wiser, older, more in control. This was an _Alpha_ , a proper Alpha. It practically rolled off of Stephen in waves. The kind of alpha that was in all the fairy tale books Maria had read to Tony as a child.

A tall, strong, handsome alpha coming to the omega prince’s tower and rescuing him from his awful prison. Storming the castle on a white horse. It was a concept that kept a child Tony daydreaming. Finding a handsome prince to love and cherish him. Tony thought he found that in Steve, and for a while, he did.

Tony willed his thoughts away, now wasn’t the time for introspection. The two men turned a street corner and could see a trail of light heading toward the cluster of ships. Stephen stopped and continued to look up. Tony stopped to give the alpha a questioning look.

“That’s what I sensed entering Earth last night.” Stephen said, mostly to himself. Trying to figure out what was going on. Tony gave him a puzzled look, not knowing what to make of that statement.

“Oh, finally!” Tony cheered as he saw his suit flying toward him. The suit’s momentum didn’t even slow down, it attacked itself to the omega smoothly, quickly and efficiently. Once the omega was in the suit, he put out his hand to the alpha. In it was a small metal device. “It’s a com, we might as well be on the same page.” 

Stephen looked down at Tony’s hand and accepted the device. He smiled as he put it in his ear. The alpha in him was preening at the thought of the omega offering him a gift even if Stephen knew it meant nothing remotely romantic. 

“Someone talk to me, what are we dealing with.” Tony said in his helmet, the helmet lighting up his usual holograms.

“Wormhole?” Rhodey said into the com. “Then aliens came though, that’s all we have. SHIELD is scrambling to figure out anything.”

“We’re a couple minutes from reaching the wormhole.” Jan said after Rhodey. “What about you?”

“Heellooo?” Someone new said. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Hello? This is a private line? Please identify yourself.” Jan said, sounding just as perplexed as Tony felt. “Jarv? Are we compromised?” Jan asked the AI quickly.

“If someone compromised JARVIS do you really think they’d just say ‘ _hi_ ’?” Tony asked his friend. He could just see Jan roll her eyes at him.

“Only _5 people_ in the _entire world_ have access to this line, T-”

“Code names!” Rhodey yelled into the coms. Tony giggled, his best friend was forever a Fly Boy. “Code names on the radio, _please_.” Rhodey pleaded, knowing it was almost useless. Tony and Jan never listened to him. It’s why they get into half the trouble they do.

“Names Carol Danvers.” Carol said, sounding a rough due to the speed she was flying at. “Nick tells me I officially do not exist. They call me Captain Marvel.”

Tony could hear Rhodey groan. Tony smiled, maybe they could have a 3rd member of ‘ _Give Rhodey a Stressed Induced Stroke by Blatantly Ignoring Him_ ’ club he and Jan started in their MIT days.

“Carol.” Stephen said, not yet activating his com. Mostly to himself. He didn’t think what he detected would have a name let alone be a person. This was interesting. The alpha looked at Tony in his suit. “Want to see me fly?” Stephen asked, even in the middle of an alien invasion, he wanted to show off to the omega. 

“I’ll even race you.” Tony replied, his repulser's coming to life and lifting him off the ground.

“ _Nick?_ ” Jan shrieked into the coms. “Oh, you must have some _good dirt_ on him to call him Nick. What are you, a super secret experiment the government finally let free?”

“Wasp!” Tony scolded. “Aliens _now_ , we can blackmail later.” He said to his fellow omega, not wanting their attention to stray too far from the immediate threat. Because Tony had _a lot_ of questions from someone who calls Fury Nick so casually.

“Sorry, Iron Man.” Jan said. Tony knew she wasn’t sorry at all. As Tony took off into the New York sky, so did Stephen. It wasn’t until Stephen was zipping around just as fast as Tony that the omega believed the cloak could make the alpha fly. 

“I’m part of a Space wide known alliance. I’ve dealt with a lot of alien diplomacy, let me see if I can talk with these guys.” Carol said Tony could see her near the wormhole. It was small but she was there. Getting so near by herself was brave, Tony thought.

“And if they start shooting?” Tony asked.

“Then we start shooting back.” Stephen said in that deep voice that Tony remembered from their school days. The same deep voice he found comfort in when his very first heat started.

“ _And who the hell is this?_ ” Jan yelled into the calms, her stress levels were rising, Tony was sure. Tony wished he could be there or at least see Jan’s face when she figures out it’s _that Stephen Strange_.

“Doctor Strange.” was all the alpha said, a small smile on his lips.

“ _Okay what the hell-!_ ”

Tony watched as Carol stopped in front of the swarm of ships. Almost stopping his flying when he saw one of the ship’s weapons hit Carol. Carol seemed to be perfectly okay but that means these ships weren’t 100% friendly. Which just made things harder.

Part of Tony wondered if he should even be here. If he should head back to the Avengers Tower. A new anxiety formed within the omega. He had a little peanut inside him, he wanted nothing more than to keep it safe. On the other hand, there had to be an Earth. And these aliens were threatening that. It also wasn’t in Tony’s nature to just sit back and do nothing when he could. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

So here Tony was, fighting alien spaceships with an ex-classmate who is now a wizard and a lady from space who lights up like the sun. The fight was going pretty okay, other than the targeted attack on him. But Stephen had stepped in, the alpha had protected _him_. Tony liked to think that anyway.

***

“Strange, can you get this portal shut?” Jan asked as she whizzed around in the sky. Her stingers were on the highest power level, leaving holes in the spaceships she shot at.

“It takes time to weave fabrics of space and time but don’t doubt me, Wasp.” The alpha said, he was hovering in front of the portal, a good distance away. His hands were out and embroidered with orange wisps of light. The same wisps that started to hug the edges of the tear. This seemed to have agitated the spaceships because as soon as Stephen’s magic touched the tear the ships began to shoot.

“Not doubting, just hurrying.” The omega teased back. 

The plan was to keep the ships from reaching the level of the city, to shoot them down before they could do anything. Carol was taking the bulk of it, vaporizing the hoards of ships that were coming through the rip. Tony, Jan and Rhodey were taking down the other 20% that were slipping by Carol. The three mostly worked to keep the ships from reaching Stephen, so the sorcerer could have the space and time to close the damn thing.

The three were making circles around the warlock, shooting down the space crafts, keeping him in a protective bubble.

“They just keep coming.” Tony said, breathing heavy as he kept his repulser's up and aiming at the silver saucers. It was starting to feel a little hopeless, it seemed when they got one craft down another would just take its place.

“Carol, can you see anything on the other side? Is there anything, I don’t know, sending these things though?” Jan asked as she shot down another two ships. “Something we can stop?”

“The ships are mostly blocking the view, they’ve created a wall. I can’t see through it.” Carol gritted out as she zipped through the middle of the thickest cluster of the ships, causing any one of them to touch her to crash and burn.

“Strange?” Tony asked, getting more and more tired. He wasn’t super how long they could keep this up.

“I just need a couple more minutes, something is _fighting_ me to keep this open.” The alpha growled as his magic highlighted the edge of the tear, glowing a dark sunset color. His arms and wrist were decorated with circles of magic, each of them embroidered with complex symbols and runes.

“Christ.” Jan hissed as she barely dodged a laser from a ship. “JARVIS, patch me through to Rogers. We could use them on the ground to help civilians and a QuinJet to-” Jan didn’t finish her statement, a spaceship landed a laser hit right on hers left wing. Jan dropped out of the air, rushing toward the pavement that laid below them.

“Wasp!” Tony yelled, diving down to catch his friend. Jan reached a hand out as she spun her way down, one wing fluttering as fast as it could to keep her in the air.

The behavior of the ships changed, they seemed to move as one. As soon as Jan was down, the ships swarmed together and headed straight for Tony.

“JARVIS, deploy Iron Wasp!” Jan yelled as she spiraled down faster. “Shit! Tony!” Jan yelled as she watched her friend being chased off by the ships. Jan managed to flipped her body so she was looking down at the city. Her one wing would be able to give her enough control and cushion to not be killed by the fall but it was going to be rough.

“Wasp!” Rhodey said, now turning his attention to the ships chasing after Tony. The swarm divided in half, one half chasing after the omega and the other headed straight for Stephen.

Jan braced herself and crossed her arms in front of her as her feet hit the pavement, she stumbled forward and into the ground. Jan groaned at the impact, trying to get herself together. She stood up, her legs shaking a bit but she turned and looked up.

Carol was still fighting the majority of the ships closest to the portal, Tony was trying his hardest to fly fast and avoid the swarm of ships chasing him. Rhodey was helping keep Stephen safe, but it wasn’t enough and the other alpha had to divide his attention to closing the portal and playing defense.

“JARVIS how long till the suits here.” Jan asked.

“1 minute out.” The AI replied.

“Jan!” 

The omega turned to see Steve, in his full gear. Behind him followed Bucky and Sam. His most loyal. 

“Make sure the civilians are out of the area, these things are dropping like flies.” Jan said to the alpha, wasting no time. She took off her helmet and shook her head, still trying to recover from her fall.

“And yet somehow are multiplying like fucking rabbits.” Tony joked into the coms as he put more power into his repulser's in his boots, speeding away from the ships faster. 

“What the hell is going on?” Steve asked, looking up at the fight above them.

“Aliens, wormholes. We have two new allies, Strange and Captain Marvel. The ships seem to be after Tony.” Jan briefed them quickly. “I’m down a wing, Jarv has my iron suit on it’s way. Where’s Widow? Can she get in the air and help out War Machine?” 

Jan knew Steve, they didn’t go on life threatening missions together and not learn a thing or two about the other. Jan saw the flicker of _fear_ in his eyes when Jan told the alpha these ships seemed to be homing in on Tony. Jan could only imagine his panic if he knew.

“Shit! They hit one of my-” Tony yelled as he jerked in the air, one of his boots letting off black smoke. Jan’s heart started to jump out of her chest, her fear skyrocketing. Jan could finally see what these pests were doing. Divide, distract, _take_.

“Iron Man is the priority!” Jan yelled into her com, _panicking_. 

Jan didn’t have time to think about the worried look on Steve’s face. Worried for _her_ , Jan was never this panicked on the field. “They want to take him! Tony!” She yelled as she watched the swarm of ships surround Tony, she could hardly see him. “Damn it, someone get to him!” 

“They got me!” Tony yelled into his com, sounding out of breath. Under all of that Jan could tell that Tony was _scared_. “Guys?”

Jan looked behind Steve and could see her suit coming in fast. “Get people out of here and tell Widow and anyone else we can get in the air, now!” The omega yelled at Steve before taking off on a run, extending her arms out and waiting for her suit to latch onto her.

“Strange? Marvel, you both are out big guns, stay on Tony, _do not_ let them get him across!” She yelled as she felt the suit latch onto her, she let the nanobots form over her body, feeling the suit fall into place before blasting up straight in the air heading straight toward the swarm that had enveloped Tony.

“Fuck!” Carol yelled as she kept giving her all to keep the ships back, trying to find where Tony was located in the cluster of ships that just kept coming, keeping her busy and hiding the omega.

“Strange! The portal!” Rhodey almost pleaded as he kept shooting at the ships that were coming for the wizard.

“I’ve got it!” The alpha yelled, his gloved hands shaking at the amount of power needed to close this blasted portal. The ships seemed to have sensed this and turned their attention to Stephen. Even the ships that had surrounded Tony left him alone to head straight for the alpha. This seemed to simply agitate the alpha, Jan would dare the alpha snapped. “ _Enough of this!_ ” Was all Stephen growled.

Stephen tapped his chest and suddenly a green light lit up from under his dress shirt. It was intense, just being near whatever Stephen was doing. Jan felt it, the power it was radiating. It chilled her to the bone, so much so she stopped her fighting and just _watched_. Watched as the spells that sat on his wrist turned from orange to green.

Whatever the sorcerer was doing, it seemed to scare the ships. They’re once homogeneous movement became erratic, almost like panic. Stephen continued to move his hands as whatever he was manipulating seemed to attach itself to the ships and the tear in the sky, highlighting them in green. Jan could hear what sounded like gibberish Stephen was speaking in the coms, but Jan could recognize a dead language when she heard one.

“ _Oh_.” Jan heard Carol say softly, probably unaware she even spoke. 

The group of superheros watched as the ships started to turn into rust, and crumbled to pieces as the portal started to close and mend itself quickly, the void of black space being replaced with a sunny blue sky. Even the ships that had fallen to the ground were rotting and disappearing into dust. Soon enough, what was once an alien invasion was now dust in the New York sky. Like it never happened.

“What the hell was that?” Tony was the first to ask, his voice small and soft. He was still in the air, struggling a little to balance but it was enough to bring him closer to Jan and Stephen.

“An infinity stone.” Carol answered, flying toward them.

“A what?” Rhodey asked.

“We can discuss it later.” Jan said, her mind racing with a million thoughts. “We need to debrief the government and-”

“They can’t know about the stone, or anything else about me other than I am not a threat.” Stephen said quickly and shortly, leaving no room for argument. Jan stayed quiet, throwing a look at Tony even if he couldn’t see her.

“Done.” Tony answered. “Might want to get out of here then.” The omega suggested.

The alpha nodded and moved his hands to form a circle. An orange spark appeared before a portal opened, the other side of it looked like a bedroom. 

“This doesn’t mean you’re getting out of explaining things to _me_.” Tony warned. Jan was almost surprised to see what looked like a _smile_ on the alphas face.

“Of course not.” Was all he left the group with before crossing his portal and disappearing along with the portal. Leaving them with the clean up.

****

“Stephen fucking Strange is a wizard?” Jan asked Tony as they both hurried down the halls of the Avengers compound. Tony back in his Armani suit and Jan still in her Wasp uniform.

The debrief with Fury and the media had been a _mess_. They wanted answers but even they didn’t _have_ answers. Both Fury and Steve had grilled them on who Stephen was. They remained tight lipped, even Carol wouldn’t budge, just saying he was on their side and asked to be left out of this. 

“I found out when we were on our way, okay, I don’t know anything.” Tony said as he turned a sharp corner.

During the meeting before briefing the media, Tony could feel Steve’s eyes burning into him. He _knew_ Steve, stubborn as an ox. He wanted to talk, not only about the attack but about them. Tony just couldn’t do that. They signed the papers, they were over. All Tony needed was to get through his pregnancy and a heat then he’d be free forever. Tony couldn’t do more arguing and crying, it was too much. There were aliens and something called an infinity stone, Stephen Strange showing up and being a _Supreme Sorcerer_.

“‘We were on our way’ he says!” Jan laughed. “Where the hell did you run into Strange?” Jan asked, her steps in sync with her friends as they rushed down the white halls of the compound. 

“A coffee shop on Beecker-”

“Tony!” Steve yelled from behind them. Both omegas hurried toward Tony’s workshop. JARVIS closing doors behind them to slow down the alpha that was chasing them.

“And?” Jan asked, not acknowledging the Steve situation.

Tony looked at Jan with raised eyebrows and pink on his cheeks. “And what? I forgot my wallet, he happened to be there and he paid for me. Wormhole opened and here we are.” Tony said, keeping it short. 

Not mentioning how his heart raced when he saw the alpha, also not mentioning how he instantly adored the grey hairs and how Tony thought it really suited the alpha and he definitely didn’t mention how much he hated the fact that his coffee date was cut short and didn’t think he could ask for another. Jan looked at him with a gleam in her eyes, he knew that look, that’s her look when she was planning something.

“ _And_?” Jan pressed as they arrived at the workshop, Tony punched in his code and the doors opened, the room lighting up as they entered.

“There’s nothing there Jan, even if there was-” Jan clapped her hands and squealed at the statement. “- _which there isn’t,_ it’s too soon. I signed my _divorce papers today_ , Jan. And I’m pregnant. It’s just not-” Tony signed and dropped into the couch in his workshop. Tony didn’t bother to finish his thought. He threw an arm over his eyes and let out another sign. “Just not right now.”

He felt Jan sit on the other end of the couch, her hand on his ankle. 

“I liked Strange, back at the academy. He was good to you.” Jan's said softly. “It’s why I agreed to keep his secrets. An alpha that didn’t take advantage of an omega in heat. We can trust him.”

Tony let what Jan said sync in. “Yeah, we can.” Was all he said.

Tony thought about the alpha, they would have to meet up soon. They needed answers. About the stones and the aliens. It was all business, absolutely no other reason for Tony wanting to see the alpha. Even if there was, which there isn’t, Tony had a child to think about. Most alphas didn’t want an omega with a child that wasn’t theirs. Tony couldn’t hope. He was on his own.

Steve had taught him that.

Tomorrow they would hunt down Strange and get answers out of him. Then they would address the aliens and Tony could finally go back to California and start _fresh_. Tony put a hand on his stomach.

A fresh start for him and little Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so no one gives their hopes up this alien invasion is going to be a lot smaller part of the story, like super duper small. I feel like I'm straying off the original story I wanted to tell but also super love where this fic is going, it's all very organic. I'm more of a slice of life girl, if you will. Fights and space wars are cool but I live for the drama! I had a blast writing this chapter! I might patch it later for more details but I love it!!!!! Let me know your thoughts!!!!!!!! I keep thinking I write long chapters and then I like post them and they seem so short. So I'll probably start making them longer!!! 
> 
> Stay safe ya'll! xoxox


	8. "I try and keep my cool but"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Let me know what ya'll think of the chapter!! I feel like I'm going to slow but also I like the pace I'm going at :) I just like to have fun!

The newly formed team all sat in the common room in the west wing of the Avenger’s compound. It was the opposite wing of the East Coast Avengers. They had all changed out of their uniforms and into more comfortable clothes. Pepper had arrived with bags of food from Tony’s favorite place that had the best dumplings. They all sat in the living room, around the center coffee table with the food laid out like a buffet. Trying to unwind as much as they could after today’s events.

The briefing had been a mess, Fury and Steve’s pack were pushing for more information about Stephen. Steve’s pack specifically wanted to pause the development of the West Coast Avengers. Jan and Tony as captains of their team fought Steve’s stubborn argument. She knew her team could handle it and promised to call them if they needed back up. Jan knew Stephen was barely playing nice with them, she had a suspicion that if they brought more people in, Stephen would disappear and they needed the sorcerer.

Luckily, Fury had ultimately agreed with them. The spy didn’t want to spook Stephen and it would be a good trial run for the team. If they failed, the team would be terminated. Jan and Tony knew they wouldn’t fail, of course, so they had agreed to the arrangement much to Tony’s old pack dismay. Probably because they knew there was little chance of the West Coast team failing. Not with Tony and Jan at the helm, they were a dream team together.

“Want to give us a rundown of what an infinity stone is?” Rhodey asked Carol as he picked up another dumpling and dropped it on Tony’s plate next to him. The omega happily obliged to eat it.

Carol sat on the couch adjacent to Rhodey, she was currently tackling her mountain of noodles. “I don’t know much, like specifically. There are stories, mostly rumors.” She said as she twisted more noodles around her fork. “They’re powerful energy sources, stones that can’t be destroyed. One of them is the reason I can do this.” Carol said as she raised her hand, a cosmic flame engulfing her hand, and with a flick of her wrist it was gone.

“And the one Strange had?” Rhodey asked, gathering more rice on his fork. Carol looked at him and shrugged.

“They have all sorts of names around the galaxy, there’s an old civilization in a deep part of space. They told me the stones created the universe itself. That old God’s crafted space and time itself into these stones.” Carol said as she put down her fork and wiggled her fingers, mimicking how a camp counselor would tell a scary campfire story.

“And Strange just has one of these almighty stones?” Pepper asked, sitting on her feet as she was curled up on the couch with a plate of rice and egg rolls. “Seems a little careless.”

“I don’t know if I buy all the magic mambo jumbo but they’re real and powerful. They’re a weapon. So I try to keep my ears peeled about them. I had no idea one was on Earth.” Carol said as she finished her noodles.

“Is that why the ships came today?” Tony asked with a mouth full of dumplings. Carol’s demeanor changed from having fun to deadly serious as her eyes wandered to the omega.

“No, I think the infinity stone was just a super weird discovery.” Carol said as she put her plate on the coffee table and leaned forward in her seat. “I think those ships were here for you, Tony.”

“Me?” The omega asked, his eyes a little more wide. His friends became more tense at her words.

“You destroyed the Chitauri fleet, single handedly.” Carol explained as she cocked her head. “That’s no easy feat, word traveled fast of Earth’s greatest defender. The great Merchant of Death.”

“ _Don’t call me that._ ” The omega snapped, his spine snapping straight and his shoulders filled with anger before deflating and throwing Carol an apologizing look. Carol smiled at him, showing the omega she understood him.

“You’re space famous, baby!” Carol said, still smiling but her eyes remained serious. “And that Chitauri fleet was spent by someone.”

“Someone who was after the tesseract.” Tony said, as if putting a puzzle together and was damn near close to finishing it.

“Someone who’s attention you caught.” Carol said, sitting back in her seat. 

“Who?” Jan asked, sitting on Tony’s side. A hand found the other omega’s and squeezed. Mostly to comfort herself.

Carol rolled her eyes up and stared at the ceiling before she squeezed her eyes shut. Her forward wrinkled in deep thought. After a minute of silence she let out a sigh and leaned forward again.

“What I’m about to tell you is classified information from the Nova Core. You can’t even tell Fury, _yet_.” She said and watched as the others nodded in agreement. She let out another sign before running a hand through her hair. “His name is Thanos. He’s been on my radar for a long time. He goes to planets and kills half of all life. He thinks it’s the only way to solve issues like poverty, overpopulation, world hunger. I call it genocide.” Carol said with a deep sadness in her voice.

“What does that have to do with me?” Tony asked, clutching Jan’s hand back. Carol looked at him with sadness.

“I think you impressed him, a whole fleet gone by one man. He put out a bounty for information about you. Earth is so insignificant there was none, so-”

“The ships.” Rhodey finished, setting his own meal aside in disgust. Carol nodded in confirmation. The air in the room was tense, thick with fear of the unknown and a tyrant's fascination in their omega.

“And no one has stopped him?” Tony asked, a little anger in his voice. Carol raised an eyebrow at the omega.

“He’s powerful, and his minions are just as powerful. We’ve been gathering intel, he has two rogue daughters. We were trying to find them to see if they could help us find a weak spot. But they disappeared. Not surprised, people who defect from Thanos usually don’t live too long after.” 

“So what do we do?” Pepper asked.

“I say we get Strange into the fold. If we have an infinity stone, even with just one we can probably go after Thanos. He’s hunting them, and now that he knows one is here on Earth he’ll probably come. He doesn’t have any infinity stones so we should play offense.” Carol said. “I just don’t know how we can get Strange on board, he seems like a wild card.”

“I can talk to him.” Tony said, a hint of a smile on his face. Pepper and Rhodey looked at Tony with questions written all over his face. “We can talk to him, me and Jan.” Tony quickly said. “We knew him, in boarding school. Maybe we can convince him to join our super secret boy band.”

Carol let out a laugh, a sparkle in her eyes that had not been there before. She nodded in their direction. “You guys are the captains.” She said, picking her plate back up. “Let me know how it goes.”

***

Jan and Tony walked down the street Tony had found the little coffee shop. It was a bright sunny day, the birds were chirping and a light breeze swayed in and out every so often. Tony was dressed in one of his suits, Jan also in a three piece suit tailored within an inch of its life. Her yellow tinted shades sat on her nose as she looked around the street.

“You think he’ll join?” Jan asked suddenly as they made their way leisurely down the street.

“I think the question is do you think we can convince him.” Tony countered, putting his hands in his pockets.

His own sunglasses were tinted red, the kind that had JARVIS installed, just like Jan’s. JARVIS was currently taking in any information and trying to locate Stephen as best as he could but the AI could find nothing. So Tony and Jan opted to just walk around and wait for dumb lick.

Jan hummed and pursed her lips, deep in thought. “Steve keeps asking to see you, he cornered me this morning. He looks terrible.” Jan said, sticking her own hands in her pockets. “Services him right.”

Tony’s gut dropped at the name of his ex-husband. The omega never thought he would ever call Steve that, but he never thought Steve would cheat on him either. Tony knew Steve wanted to talk, he was the most stubborn man alive. A part of Tony wanted to hear him out, on lonely nights he wished he still had his alpha to cuddle with. Tony didn’t realize how cold it could get, so used to Steve being his personal heater. He missed the morning kisses, having breakfast after Steve’s runs. Tony missed domestic life, he missed his marriage.

_God damn it, Steve._

“And?” Tony asked the other omega, Jan through him a look.

“I’m not saying go make up but you’re going to have to face him again eventually, as team leaders. Just, be careful. They might have signed the divorce papers but your old pack is...stubborn. Just keep your eyes peeled-” Jan hesitated for a second before she quickly threw her eyes to his left hand. They both knew that the gold band was still sitting on Tony’s finger. “And be careful.”

“Stark. Van Dyne.” A deep voice rumbled from behind them. Both omegas jumped and turned to see the alpha in blue robes, his feet not touching the ground as his red cape blew gently in the wind. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“Strange!” Jan said in surprise. “Hey! Um-”

“You have questions, _obviously_.” Stephen stated. Jan took her hands out of her pockets and rested them on her hips.

“Well sorry we don’t know all the secrets of the universe.” Jan almost growled, she had forgotten how arrogant the alpha could come across.

“Come with me.” He said before turning and floating down the street. Tony and Jan quickly followed, throwing the other a look of amusement and suspicion.

They walked a few blocks in silence before reaching an old looking building. They followed the wizard inside, looking around the brick stone building. It was old, ancient. It had the same energy they had all felt when the wizard had used the stone. It was in the wood, it was in the air how old the building was. The modern omegas felt so out of place, like they had walked back in time. The alpha led them up the grand staircase, not really giving them time to look at the halls and artifacts trapped in glass boxes.

They entered a room that had to be Stephen’s office. The room had a fireplace, and an old oak desk. There was a reading chair and bookcases after bookcases stuffed full with trinkets and books. It was dark in the room, the huge windows hidden behind closed, heavy velvet curtains. Stephen held out a hand to the two chairs in front of his desk before taking a seat on the other side. The two omegas slipped into the two matching wooden chairs.

“So.” Stephen started. “I should start this conversation with' I've already looked into the future.” He said casually, Jan and Tony looked at each other waiting for the punchline. 

“How? _What?_ ” Tony asked, the words fumbled out of his mouth. Stephen was talking about time travel or visions like they were real? Time travel was still a theory in science and here was this alpha casually saying he saw into the future.

“Well, futures, versions of what could be. Nothing is guaranteed, but I have a general idea of what is going to happen.”

“So you know of Thanos?” Jan asked, remembering what Carol said. 

“Yes. Thanos at the moment has no infinity stones and he won’t for a while. If we want to stop him from coming back and stop him forever- we should go after him while he remains empty handed.” Stephen said so casually.

It was almost an insult to Tony. _Thanos_. He had been plaguing Tony’s dreams since New York. Thanos was what Tony looked over his shoulder for, the reason he built suit after suit after suit. Until he had his own personal army of suits just in case and here Stephen was talking about just taking the alien out as if it was nothing more than a pest problem. So confident and arrogant.

“And how do we do that?” Tony asked quietly, not believing Stephen at all. 

“Well, without revealing too much, a selected group of us go to him. We kill him. We come back, and then a victory dinner perhaps?” The sorcerer said so casually that Tony shot up from his seat. His head was spinning, his heart was racing and it felt like his breakfast was sitting in his throat.

“I have to-” Before the genius could finish he knelt over and vomited on the old, red, expensive looking rug. Jan was by his side, whispering comforting things into his ears but the words barely registered. His vision blurred, his ears were filled with a ringing nose. This was too easy, nothing in Tony Stark's life was this easy, nothing. Tony refused to get comfortable with the idea that it would be as easy as the alpha was saying. Tony’s stomach curled violently in itself again and he threw up the rest of his breakfast.

“I’m - I - Jan-” Tony mumbled out of the words. His head was beginning to spin.

Tony felt tears form in his eyes and spill over. His hands shook as they found Jan’s own hands. “Steve?” The omega whimpered out. This was too much, too much danger for his pup. Where was his alpha, his husband? Where was his pack? Why was he alone? 

Tony could hear the muffled voices of someone but it didn’t matter. He was alone and there was an alien tyrant after him. Like death itself was coming after Tony, like it was coming after his pup.

Then suddenly, his nose was pressed against a solid mass. It was familiar, comforting. The scent that filled his nostrils was one he knew, long ago. It had helped him through one of the few times he had panicked. Something he hadn’t forgotten. Arms wrapped around him and Tony melted like ice cream in the Arizona desert. This was all too much too fast. Steve, aliens, Thanos, losing a pack, being _pregnant_. Tony Stark was at his limit.

So Tony fell into the chest against his cheek and hoped they wouldn’t hurt him too but he was too tired to do anything anymore. 

***

Stephen wrapped his arms around the omega. A panic attack, exhaustion and probably dehydration. Classic signs of a distressed omega. His cloak wrapped itself around the omega, bringing him tighter against Stephen’s chest. Tony went slump against him, his eyes closed and his hands holding on tight to Stephen’s blue robes.

Stephen looked at Jan who looked at him with a surprised face. She was studying him, Stephen could tell. Forever the protective friend. That had lit an angry fire in Stephen, how could Jan let this happen to Tony. How could Tony’s pack let this happen to him? It was their job to keep their omega healthy and here he was distressed. 

“We should call his husband or pack.” Stephen said, knowing what the omega needed was to rest in a place he felt secure. A dark look snapped onto Jan’s face, her hands curled into fists. She opened her mouth before closing it again.

“I’ll take him home.” Was all Jan said stepping forward to gather Tony in her arms but Stephen took a step back.

“He’s in distress, he needs to be with his pack.” The doctor said in a more firm voice. Stephen would tell Jan was holding something back. The omega sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

“If you leak any of this information, I swear to God, Strange, I don’t care how powerful you are. _I will kill you_.” She warned. Stephen held back a smile. He always liked Jan. Stephen nodded in agreement to her threat. “Tony divorced Steve yesterday. They signed the papers right before the invasion.”

The news gave Stephen a shock, something that was hard to do ever since he discovered the mystic arts. The look on Jan’s face told him that she wasn’t kidding. The most selfish part of Stephen wanted to celebrate the new information. This means there was an opening for an alpha in Tony’s life. Stephen reached for those feelings and reeled them back as far as he could. Knowing the time was not right and not fair to the omega.

“His pack?” Stephen asked, though he suspected that wouldn’t be an option either. 

“They’re all bastards.” Jan said, anger in her body language. Stephen nodded and picked up Tony in his arms. The omega was in a distressed haze and wrapped his legs around Stephen’s waste and clung on tight.

“He needs rest, and alpha pheromones help distress. I’ll put him in my room.” Where his scent would be strongest. Jan opened her mouth to object. “Trust me, Van Dyne. I won’t-” What? Fall in love with the omega? “-hurt him in anyway.” The man promised. 

“I’m not leaving without him.” 

“Of course not, Wong will get some tea started while we wait for him to calm and wake up.”

***

Bucky watched Steve deteriorate before his eyes. Steve tried to hide it as well as he could but Steve couldn’t hide from Bucky. Even after all these years. It started the day Tony left, how could it have not? The pack was in a panic, scrambling to find the omega. Only to be told to fuck off by Janet, the only person who could tell them where Tony was.

Bucky wasn’t surprised, it made sense. Natasha and Steve had entered a screaming match of who’s fault it was and what to do. It wasn’t helpful, it was just how the alpha’s were dealing with their own internal feelings of causing Tony to flee from them. Bucky had stayed quiet, he knew he had no right to have an opinion. He was there for Steve and Natasha to lean on. He had quietly slipped into the role of pack omega.

It made Bucky want to vomit. 

If Steve wasn’t throwing himself in SHIELD work he was hounding whoever he could to get some sort of line of connection with Tony. Bucky could see how wild it drove Steve that he couldn’t get any answers about Tony from anyone. Especially after the alien invasion. The short debrief the West Coasters had given him and SHIELD was not good enough. 

Steve had even been brave enough to march into Stark Industries and push his way into Pepper Pott’s office. Bucky and Natasha had gone with him, to keep him in line as much as they could. Bucky had never met a more terrifying alpha than Pepper Pott’s and he used to be HYDRA’s personal Ken Doll.

“You’ve got balls showing up here, I’ll say that much.” The CEO growled as soon as Steve had entered her office. “I’ll give you one warning, _get the hell out_.”

“I just need 10 minutes, Pepper-”

“It’s _Ms. Pott’s_ to you, Rogers. Don’t make the mistake of thinking we’re friends.” Pepper said coldly, never once bothering to look at Bucky and Natasha. Steve signed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I need to fix this, Tony’s-”

“-is trying to move on after catching his alpha fucked him over.” Pepper came close to yelling, Bucky wondered if the desk wasn’t between the two, if Pepper would have her hands wrapped around Steve’s throat already. “Steve, you have no right or business contacting Tony. And if I so much as suspect you of trying to, I will take you and every single one of your maggots to court and drag you through the pits of American bureaucracy hell until there is nothing left.”

“Pepper-” Natasha tried but Pepper didn’t bother to acknowledge it.

“I will not only legally ruin you but I will hunt you down and blast your face off myself.” The threat jumped out of Pepper’s throat, soaked in venom. After that she simply sat in her chair and returned to her paperwork. It was a clear dismissal. One that surprisingly, Steve didn’t fight.

Natasha had tried to get anything out of Fury but the spy had laughed at her questions before dismissing her.

Clint had even tried to get into Tony’s lab hoping something useful was in there but JARVIS had warned the beta that the lab was on lock down and no one could enter. The AI had almost encouraged them to try. Bucky suspects it was because it would give JARVIS reason to shoot at them. They didn’t attempt to break in.

After that, Bucky could see the team deteriorating without their omega and Bucky was a piss poor substitute. A part of Bucky wonders if he should be hurt by how obviously Steve loved Tony. How Steve no longer had that spark in his eyes. They hadn’t had sex after Tony had caught them, not that that surprised the omega but Steve had stopped all intimate contact. The most he got out of Steve was conversation. 

Not that it mattered to Bucky but it did hurt. It felt wrong comforting Steve, it felt wrong making meals for a pack that was falling apart. But this was 50% his fault so he had to take responsibility. There wasn’t much to do other than that. Bucky didn’t bother reflecting on his own feelings on the subject, he didn’t think he could survive it.

He liked Tony, the omega was kinder to him then he had any right to be. He had helped Bucky break from HYDRA’s mind control and given him a home. Gave him a pack and Bucky had pissed all over it because he couldn’t let go of Steve. The sad part, the Steve he couldn’t let go of wasn’t the Steve that had greeted him in the hospital after they had saved him from HYDRA. Of course it had been a different Steve. 

Like Steve, Bucky just couldn’t let go of the past. Maybe it was because he felt cheated out of what their life could have been. They could have gotten married, a house with a fence and some kids. Instead Bucky was mind fucked for years and was nothing more than a puppet to HYDRA. They had made sure he wouldn’t have kids, too much potential to distract from the mission. And the person who had ultimately paid for all this was Tony Stark.

Bucky sat in his room, waiting for Steve to join him in bed. Steve couldn’t stand to sleep in his own bed without Tony. A part of Bucky wondered what things would have been like if they had done it right. If Steve had asked Tony about a second omega. He quickly shook the _what if’s_ from his mind.

He had made his bed and he knew there was nothing to do but lie in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so afraid to run out lyrics before I finish this fic lmaooooo. Let me know ya'lls thoughts!! The ironstrange is starting to heat up! And Bucky! Aww Bucky :( he's just trying to gain some agency but like Steve he is also v dumb.
> 
> say hi on tumblr! @sailorslowbro :)
> 
> stay safe! xoxox


	9. "the bullet hit but maybe not"

Tony inhaled the scents around him. His eyes did not want to open just yet. It was a deep smokey smell, almost like old books but more pleasant. It brought comfort he hadn’t felt since that day at boarding school. It was so different from Steve’s scent. This scent was smokey, and so deeply ingrained in the omega’s memory. He also caught another scent, one of honey. Tony buried his face deeper into whatever plush thing he was laying on. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time.

His bones felt like jelly, and the more he inhaled the more his brain got dizzy. He wanted to sleep here forever. His omega brain was screaming to nest here, he would be safe here.

“Anthony.” A deep voice gently coaxed his way into his ear. Tony barely opened his eyes. It was dark, he could barely see the outline of anything. Tony felt whatever he was laying on dip, the source of the scent was coming closer. “Anthony?” The voice asked again.

Tony rolled onto his back and willed his eyes open. Above him was Stephen, he didn’t have his cloak on. Tony memorized the white strips of hair beside the alpha’s ears. The omega thought they were adorable.

“What happened?” Tony rasped, his voice dry. Without blinking, Stephen provided a glass of cold water, helping Tony sit up on the bed and brought the glass to his lips. Tony took small, gentle sips.

“You went into distress. I put you in here to rest. Scents of an alpha and friends help with distress. Also blocking out most things that stimulate the senses.”

Tony realized that his head had been laying on Jan’s suit jacket, and thrown over him was Stephen’s sentient cloak. Tony was at a loss for words. Distress? Stephen implying that his scent helped calm him down? The embarrassing fact that Tony went into distress in front of Stephen during official Avenger’s business? Tony wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

Stephen waved his hand and cup of tea materialized out of nowhere. It was steaming hot and on a saucer. The alpha held it out for Tony to take.

“It’s ginger tea.” Was all the alpha said. Tony took it without saying a word, blowing on the tea before taking a sip. It was good, which was unusual because Tony usually hated tea.

They sat there in the dark, in silence. The only sound in the room was the occasional sip from Tony. The room was strained and awkward, neither man knowing where to take the conversation. This whole situation displayed actions of a certain intimacy that neither party should be privy to. Tony shouldn’t be in Stephen’s room, in his bed with his cloak on him like they were mates. Tony was _freshly_ divorced and was pregnant. If Stephen knew that the alpha would turn him away, Tony was sure of it. Everything Stephen had done were things Steve should have been doing, Tony should have never gone into distress in the first place. But here Tony was, sitting on Stephen’s ridiculously comfortable bed and it made Tony _feel_ something. 

The omega quickly shoved those feelings down as deep as he could. There were bigger things to worry about, an alien invasion that has been haunting his dreams and a baby. He needed time to get used to not having his pack, to move to California and start the West Coast Avengers. It just was not a good time to explore a new romance, but that rationale alone pained Tony. Even if the wound from Steve and his pack was still intense and open, a part of his mind drifted to the What If’s. What if he had pursued Stephen in their school days, what if he tried now?

“Anthony.” Stephen’s deep voice pierced through the omegas foggy thoughts. Tony looked at the general direction where Stephen was in the dark. “Are you alight?” He asked. 

Tony felt tears spill over and down his cheeks. _No, of course he wasn’t okay_. And he hated that he was crying, Tony was so tired of crying. He just wanted to move on. Tony could sense Stephen stiffen at the found of Tony’s sniffling. The alpha unsure what to do. Tony could feel the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. He was _Iron Man_ , a leader of the _Avengers_. He wasn’t supposed to be crying constantly. Maybe he could pass it off as pregnancy hormones and save some face.

“God, I’m sorry, Stephe-Strange.” Tony said in the most normal voice he could muster, even if some words wobbled in his throat. “It’s just, Thanos has been in my nightmares for years, and now we’re talking about taking him out like it’s nothing. And with the bab-” Tony held back his words but Stephen was a smart enough alpha to know how that sentence was going to finish. A hand touched Tony’s shoulder and brought him into the alpha’s chest. The cloak wrapped itself tighter against Tony.

“I admit I don’t know what you're going through, but I can understand the fear of the unknown. Janet told me your pack was...less than adequate. It is difficult for us to be without a pack, especially a pregnant omega. It’s biology, we are pack animals.” Stephen said, spouting the information he learned as his time as a doctor. He hugged the omega tighter.

Normally, this would be pack responsibility. To take the pack omega into their nest and comfort them, they responded best with physical contact and familiar scents. Which seemed to work, while Tony was still emotional he wasn’t shaking, that was a positive sign.

“It’s not a weakness.” Stephen offered, hoping he was saying the right things. The alpha felt Tony nodded against his chest in agreement, but still quiet.

The two sat in silence in the dark, neither knew how long but eventually they both sat up and wandered out of the alpha’s room; with Jan’s jacket in Tony’s arms and the cloak back at it’s place on Stephen’s shoulders. When Stephen closed the door behind them Tony turned on his toes to face the alpha. He looked up, seeing as the alpha was ridiculously tall. Tony blinked his thick eyelashes at him and smiled. He stood on his toes and kissed Stephen’s cheek.

“Thank you, Stephen.” He said before turning around and following the sound of Jan’s laughter coming from somewhere in the sanatorium.

They found Jan in the kitchen with Wong. There were empty mugs of tea and an empty plate of what used to be snacks in front of them. Jan’s face was red as she laughed, tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at Stephen and Tony in the doorway, trying to contain her laughter.

“Wong is a hoot, Stephen! I don’t know how you keep that pensive look on your face all the time with a comedian like this!” Jan practically howled as she pointed with her thumb to the man next to her. Who was simply smiling at them. Stephen raised his eyebrow in complete disbelief.

“It’s Doctor Strange.” Stephen corrected her. Jan slid off the stool she had sat on and shrugged her shoulder.

“Sure, Stephen.” She said and gave him a wink. Stephen rolled his eyes at her and fought the small smile he felt creep up on him. “You feeling okay?” Jan asked softly to Tony, rubbing his shoulders.

“Yeah, maybe I should sleep more.” Tony joked. He looked at Wong then at Stephen. “Sorry I vomited on your rug. I can pay for it to be cleaned.”

“He looks into the future and multiverse for fun sometimes.” Wong said looking at Stephen. “Getting vomit out of a carpet is not an issue.”

He gave Tony a smile and Tony returned it.

“Wong was telling me all about the infinity stones, even offered us a book or two to take back to the gang with us.” Jan informed him, her hands never leaving the other omega. 

“Yes, I would like to meet with your group and we can discuss further on how to proceed.” Stephen said, stepping around the omegas and into the kitchen area. Both omegas nodded at him. Jan took her suit jacket from Tony and slipped it on. “I’ll find you.” Stephen said.

Jan threw him a look, one he recognized from their school days. “That’s a little creepy, Stephen. With a hint of unethical, I would say.”

“Oh, would you, Janet?” The alpha shot right back. 

Tony smiled at their interaction. Their verbal sparring was something he had rarely seen from Jan when it came to alphas. Jan always claimed alphas were always a little too hot headed to tease. When an omega through the sass back that would become offended so Jan never really bothered. Tony had only ever seen Jan joke so opening with Natasha and rarely Steve. This was different. Jan was relaxed here and the spark in her eye told Tony that she had finally found an alpha, maybe even a friend to joke around with on her level.

In Tony’s omega brain, a new pack was forming and the omega was _elated_. If Tony let himself get whisked away in those thoughts he would think about how much easier it is to form this pack than his last one. It all seemed to be stitching itself together so seamlessly. On the battlefield they worked together so well for people who were just meeting. He remembered the fight during the New York attack, Steve basically calling him nothing and Natasha agreeing.

Tony shook the thoughts out of his head as he and Jan made their way out with books in their hands. Jan hailed them a cab and looked at him when they were seated in.

“Well?” She asked, Tony full well knowing what she was asking. Tony just shrugged and looked out the window. It was dusk and quickly turning into night. He quietly slipped his wedding ring off his finger and dropped it into his pocket.

***

“He’s headed back to California, permanently.” Natasha said as she slipped into the common room of the Avengers compound in New York. The remnant of what was once her pack haunting her as it was just Steve and Bucky in the room. There was once a time where it was filled with more people and laughter. Natasha didn’t allow herself to feel loss, she didn’t _lose_ anything. She killed it with her own hands.

Bucky didn’t react to the news, but Natasha saw Steve deflate even more. All his attempts to communicate with Tony had been moot and it was starting to show in the super soldier. Even Bucky’s presence wasn’t enough to bring the alpha back from the black tar pit that was Steve’s regret and depression. Natasha wanted to snap at Steve at times, this was all their own fault. Why be sad about it when they were all aware of their actions? But Natasha knew better than that.

She made her way to the table they were sitting at, looking between the two. She mostly looked at Bucky who was looking at Steve with sad eyes. Natasha didn’t understand Steve and Bucky. They were star crossed lovers who were reunited and had an affair because they couldn’t contain themselves and now they were acting like anything but a couple. Isn’t this what they wanted? The chance to be together?

“Anything new about the attack or the Strange guy?” Steve asked. Natasha shook her head.

“If Fury knows anything, he didn’t tell me.” She reported, Steve’s shoulders sagged even more. Natasha wanted to scream, she didn’t like this. She needed momentum, but Steve was simply dead in his tracks without Tony. Steve’s world had come to a complete stop and nothing else mattered but getting the chance to see Tony again. Those odds were slim to none so why did Steve insist on being so damn _stubborn_.

Natasha’s patience was wearing thin.

“ _Why does he insist on moping? Does he realize we are the cause of all this?_ ” Natasha asked Bucky in Russian. The omega looked at her and blinked, surprised at such a bold question. Even if they both knew Steve didn’t understand a lick of Russian.

“ _He’s lost a mate, Natalia. Of course he’ll mope_.” Bucky said back, Natasha threw him a glare.

“ _Yeah, and it was by his own hands. I am also upset but we do have jobs and as pack Alpha he has a responsibility to us still_.” Natasha growled. 

“Ugh, guys?” Steve asked.

“ _Do you not feel cheated? The way he treats you now that he is finally free to have you?_ ” She asked the omega looking him straight in the eye. Bucky looked visibly taken aback but said nothing. “ _Tony, he would have not stood for this. For himself or you._ ”

_“I think what Tony would have done is useless-_ ”

“ _No, James, it is not. We should aspire to be more like Tony_.” Natasha told him before standing up to leave. She studied Steve before looking back at Bucky. _“Shape him up, you are now the pack omega_.” 

_“I don’t-_ ”

“ _It doesn’t matter, you both made that choice when you both decided to fuck._ ” Natasha said, not unkindly. Just with no room for patience. 

They all had their sins and there wasn’t much to do but try to amend them to repent until cleansed. That wouldn’t happen until they took responsibility. Natasha had little hope for Steve and little hope of the pack staying together. It was a thought that made her cry in the privacy of her room at night but now was not the time for tears. 

Natasha ignored Steve’s questions about what they were talking about and left the two. She had red to erase for her ledger.

***

Tony had shown Carol around the property in California. Tony was still thanking his mother for purchasing the property for him. Carol loved it, she loved the seclusion and the green fields between the mountains.

Strange had come to them a couple days later. A portal opening in the kitchen and the alpha stepping through. They were all on the same page regarding the stones, having read through the books over and over again.

“So how long until we attack?” Rhodey asked as they all sat outside on the back porch. Basking in the California sun at dusk. 

“Two years from now. It’ll be me, Carol and Thor. Along with the help of Thano’s daughters.” Stephen said, calm as ever.

“Thor?” Jan asked, surprised as she sipped on a cold glass of ice tea. “We haven’t seen him in years. We have no idea where he is or how to contact him.” She stated, worried and perplexed. Stephen looked at her with a smile. 

A loud clap of thunder cracked through the sky, causing everyone but Stephen to jump. Than a rainbow colored beam shot down from the sky, burning the field of flowers a couple of feet away from the house. As soon as the beam appeared it was gone. The field branded with symbols of old gods. In the middle was Thor, with Bruce standing next to him

Thor raised his arm, in it was a weapon that looked like an ax. And he was yelling joyfully.

“Omega Tony!” The god yelled from his belly. “We have returned!”

Jan turned to Stephen who was still smiling. She glared at him. 

“I hate you.” She said as she sat her drink down and went to greet the god. “I hate your smug eyebrows too.”

Stephen looked at Tony who was smiling wide seeing his old friend.

Yeah, they could do this. The West Coast Avengers would save the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Sorry this is so late and shorter than usual! I actually don't know when I'll be post again regularly. I am in the middle of packing my house and moving across my state! Also my finals week is this week and I have an internship starting soon so I will be so god damn busy. I will try my absolute hardest to update regularly but ya know!
> 
> Let me know you're thoughts!
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay safe!!
> 
> xoxox


	10. "he booked a one way ticket"

Jan ran into the field of soft tall grass with no shoes and straight into Thor’s chest. The god caught her with ease and spun her around, a big cheerful smile on his face. Jan squealed in excitement and kissed his cheek.

“We’ve missed you, you big lug! Where have you been?” Jan asked breathlessly as Thor put her down on the ground. Jan looked over at Bruce and opened her arms. Bruce smiled at her and took up her offer of a hug.

“We’ve been protecting my homeland, and successfully!” Thor’s voice boomed.

“Family drama.” Bruce said with a shrug when he and Jan were done hugging.

“And one of our oracles had urged us to return to Midgard, so we are back.” Thor said, directing his voice mostly at Tony who was making his way over to them. Thor smiled cheerfully at the omega. “Congratulations on being with child, Omega Tony! I hope the Gods bless you and our pack.”

Tony stared at him with wide eyes, wondering how Thor could possibly know he was pregnant. He hasn’t been on Earth for more than 5 minutes. Tony assumed his surprise was written all over his face because Thor threw his head back and laughed.

“I am the God of Fertility as well, little omega! I can sense the life within you. You and the Captain must be very proud.”

Jan side eyed Tony who did the same, both not knowing how to broach the subject of how the pack had now split up.

“Perhaps this conversation is better inside, with some refreshments.” Rhodey said from behind them. Knowing it’ll be a long night.

As Tony told the story again, the once peaceful sky went more dark and grey as Tony continued to fill in Thor on what he missed. Thunder roared outside as the wind picked up to alarming speeds. Thor stood up, lightning hitting the ground somewhere, shaking the house.

“How dare the Captain! To be unloyal to our omega!” Thor boomed as Bruce seethed silently in his own seat. “Let me have words wi-” Thor growled out, his eyes turning an electric blue. His eyes looked so heated they were almost white. Tony stood fast and placed his hands on the god’s chest.

“Thank you, Thor, really.” Tony said, trying to calm Thor’s hot head down. “But Steve’s not worth your wrath. I’m moving on, even moved to the other side of the country-I’ve got it handled, Big Guy.” Tony said with a genuine smile.

Thor looked at the omega, studying his face for any signs of lying. After a few minutes Thor nodded at the omega and sat back down, still grumpy written on his face. The air was still thick with spark and the sky outside was still dark but the wind had stopped.

“We really should be discussing Thanos.” Carol said from the back of the group. Strange nodded in agreement.

“Yes, the Mad Titan.” Thor said as he stroked his axe. “He has been causing chaos across the realms. My oracles tell me we are weaved into the Titans' fate as he is to ours.”

“Yeah, Strange used his voodoo space rock to look into the future.” Jan said, pointing her thumb to the wizard.

“It’s called and Infinity Stone and-” 

“An Infinity Stone!” Thor shouted, cutting off Stephen. He looked at Stephen with wide, surprised eyes. “You possess one?”

“Yes.” Strange said, looking more defensive by the second. Thor studied him before nodding.

“This will be beneficial for us. I know the location of another. I can retrieve it if-”

“No.” Strange said, shaking his head. “We change as little as we can, we can’t chance Thanos’s suspicions. We already have a huge advantage of a covert attack with some of the most powerful people in the multi realms.” Strange said. 

Jan rolled her eyes at the wizard’s casual complement to himself.

“So what do we do until then?” Carol asked.

“Act as normal as possible while putting out feelers for the daughters.” Stephen said with conviction. The former doctor’s eyes looked down at Tony, a soft light in them. “Relax until we find a suitable lead.” The group looked around, eyes scanning the others for any better ideas against an overpowered mad space titan.

“Go West Coast Avengers!” Jan declared sticking her hand out in front of her. Tony quickly followed his friend. The group followed to humor the two before throwing their hands up. Leaping forward into their new found mission.

****

Most of the preparations for attacking Thanos were coming along nicely and smoothly. The West Coast Avengers were a well oiled machine. With Tony staying in the California country house as their main hub. The rest of the newly forming pack would go out into the world and get whatever leg work that needed to be done, done.

Tony still kept radio silence with his old pack, not telling them where he was or about Little Peanut. Who was making his presence known. It had been only four months and Tony was starting to show if he lifted his shirt. The morning sickness came but it wasn’t terrible. The omega usually just ate some crackers before attempting to get out of bed and that seemed to do the trick so far.

There were always at least two members of the West Coast Avengers, usually Bruce and _Stephen_. Bruce had wanted to make as little noise as possible about his return to Earth. Not wanting to wake old sleeping dogs. 

Bruce made sense, he was more helpful with Tony then in the field trying to secretly round up space pirates and family of a galactic terrorist. But Tony could not come up with a single reason as to why Stephen stuck around so much. Granted, it was the easiest to travel for Strange, his portals had become very convenient. And it was nice to have a doctor to ask questions to as Tony read all the biology books he could.

But still, this was a Sorcerer Supreme, protector of this realm and many others and more often than not he was making _snacks_ for Tony. Making the omega food and drinks that greatly benefited a pregnant body. Not that Tony didn’t like it.

Just as back in boarding school, he had always enjoyed being in the presence of the alpha. He could keep up with Tony’s fast paced genius talk at three in the morning. He liked sitting outside in the mornings, right after he woke up and had a fresh cup of tea in his hand. Tony, Strange and whoever wanted to tag along with them would sit outside and talk. Enjoying the cool mornings, making sure Tony see’s _some_ light of day.

Stephen had even once sat with Tony in the restroom when a surge of morning sickness made its way up Tony’s throat. His solid hand on the omega’s back as he reassured the omega that this was perfectly normal and it’ll be over soon.

It meant _everything_ to Tony. Tony would never admit it to anyone, not even himself; but the omega needed an alpha’s support as he tried to recover from Steve. Tony could feel himself develop feelings for the alpha. Tony was also doing everything he could to smother those feelings. It wasn’t the time, and fair to neither alpha nor omega.

Which brings Tony to his current project.

_Project Respect The Dead._

Tony held up his mug of tea against his lips. He was currently at the kitchen island with a tablet in hand. He looked down at it and mused. On the glass screen was a world map of statistics of every country, population numbers mostly. The omega was picking a remote location to disappear to. A hand had his way down to his small bump. Tony gently rubbed the skin through his worn band t-shirt.

Thor and Carol had offered to host him off the planet as well. Thor had been very excited by the idea of showing his omega and friends his home planet. The ancient and golden halls of Asgard. A place of _gods_.

Tony kept the alpha’s offer in mind.

Tony heard the opening of one of Stephen’s portals. Out of the omega’s peripheral he could see the gold spark take hook on this side of the portal. Soon enough the circle connected and stepped through Jan and Stephen.

They had been tasked at keeping Fury in the loop of their plan, on the condition he told absolutely no one. The alpha had agreed and asked for monthly updates on the regular. The original Avengers had not been looped in. The West Coast Avengers figured they were already playing dangerously with the timeline as it is. The more they could keep people unaware the better.

This, of course, infuriated Steve Rogers. The alpha had always hated being kept in the dark. Steve was being more tolerable about it now then in the beginning but the look on Jan’s face said he was still at it. Asking about _Tony_.

The portal closed and Jan through her luxury briefcase on the island and let out a groan. Tony raised an eyebrow at Stephen who just closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples.

“Your ex-husband is so stubborn, I have no idea how you managed to stay with him for so long. Does he compromise on anything?” Stephen groaned. Tony let out a chuckle.

“Sometimes. I was just as stubborn.” Tony said with a sip of his tea. It was a blend Thor’s mother had sent along with her son. It had eliminated his morning sickness and helped with sleeping.

Jan walked behind Tony and looked down at what was on display. Jan hummed in acknowledgement. There was a red circle on the coast of Italy. Tony looked at Jan, the two omegas having a silent conversation.

“You gonna tell them?” Jan asked. The omega continued to telepathic conversation. Jan shook her head. “You’re too nice to them, Tones.”

“What?” Stephen asked, a little huffed that he was being kept out of the loop.

Tony looked at the alpha with bright eyes and smiled.

“A new start.”

****

Bucky watched as Steve let out a yell of frustration as soon as they got back to the Avengers Tower. With each visit of the West Coast Avengers, Bucky would see it affecting Steve more and more. And Bucky knew why.

It was the bonding mark on Steve’s neck. It was _still there._ _Four months later._

Bucky knew what that meant, and so did Steve. Who desperately pleated Jan to talk to Tony every time she came to SHIELD. 

There were moments with Steve that made Bucky feel like they were finally moving on from Tony. They would have good days where they would laugh, eat with the pack, talk about old days. Well, the one’s Bucky remembered anyway. And usually Steve will catch a glimpse of his own bond mark still on his neck and his cheery nature would simply drain out of the alpha.

Bucky understood, of course. Tony was _pregnant_ . With Steve’s baby. And the omega hadn’t contacted Steve or their pack _once_ since the omega disappeared off the face of the Earth. Nobody ever brought it up, not even Natasha. Who Bucky would find starting at Steve’s neck sometimes. Her eyes were always so distant when she would finally look away, looking at nothing.

He also noticed that Tony’s scent lingered pretty heavily on the wizard on the very rare occasion that he showed up with Jan to talk to Fury. Like today. 

It bothered Steve, Bucky could tell. Always so rigid around the other alpha despite the two never exchanging a single word. The most they got out of the other group were “everything is under control.” from Carol and “Fury is in the loop, trust him if not us.” from Jan. It was enough for Bucky but not for the rest of the pack.

Which is why he was currently sparring with Natasha. She had been having trouble sleeping and wearing her out was the best way to put her to bed. Ever since she was a teen. Bucky often looked at Natasha in a maternal way. He had never thought about it often, being maternal. HYDRA did everything they could to remove his omega. Every gland, organ and hormone. Heat and pregnancy were unnecessary risks to their prized assassin.

But then he noticed the bond mark on Steve. If Bucky was honest with himself he didn’t know how he felt about Stark being pregnant. He wasn’t surprised, Steve and Tony had no reason _not_ to try. The thought of a little Steve did warm something deep in Bucky, something that he felt belonged more to the old Bucky than his current self. Bucky never let himself think about it, that part of his life was long over. Dwelling on it would only make for more nightmares.

So he would take care of Natasha for now. She wasn’t present with him, he could tell by her sloppy footwork. Bucky slipped his foot forward every so slightly and it was enough to bring the Black Widow to her knees.

“You're distracted.” Bucky stated it as a fact. “Distractions kill.”

“Fuck off.” Natasha growled and picked herself up. Bucky looked at her, then looked her over. Her body was tense, angry. And she was letting it fester. Uncharacteristic of her. Bucky knew why, but given how much of a hard time Natasha had been giving Steve; Bucky had assumed Natasha had dealt with the majority of her feelings about Tony.

“This is about Stark, isn’t it?” Bucky called her out. Natasha threw him a sharp look and he knew this would be his one and only warning from her. To stay off this topic, ‘ _here be ghosts’_. “Natalia-”

“Not a phone call or letter.” She said barely above a whisper. Her face was still cold and unreadable, but she never could completely hide from him. Not when she was 9 and her feet were bleeding from dancing in unbroken ballet shoes and certainly not now. “I just want-”

“I thought this whole thing was done by our own hands?” Bucky challenged, remembering the sharp words she had thrown at Steve. Natasha’s mask cracked and rage flickered in her eyes.

“Do not pin this on me, you _both-_ ” The alpha sneered and for a split second Bucky felt fear run down his spine. “-decided to do this. You both had to know! There were only a limited amount of outcomes to your _affair_.”

“You caught us and said nothing to Stark.” The omega growled back, only succeeding and angering the Black Widow more. “You had the option-”

“And go against my alpha? I am loyal to _both_ ! It is _Steve’s job_ as pack alpha to make sure bullshit like this doesn’t happen. What would you have done?” Natasha yelled. All ploys to keep cool gone, unchecked rage flowed out of her. Bucky could _smell_ it. “And _you-_ ” Natasha said with such harshness Bucky actually flinched.

Natasha didn’t finish, tears escaped the corner of her eyes. Bucky’s own anger died quickly. Natasha never cried. She hadn’t cried since she was a small child. The only time Bucky had ever seen her cry, and it was when Natasha had lost her omega many years ago. When he had only been the Winter Soldier.

“Me?” Bucky dared asked.

“How could I be mad at you? You were _brainwashed_ . You were Steve’s in the _40’s_ . You two did not part _willingly_ . How could anybody blame you two for wanting to be together? You have so much _justification_ , how could we deny you of love? How could _I_ deny you love, Yasha.” Natasha said, refusing to acknowledge the tears and letting him dry on her cheeks.

Natasha didn’t wait for a response. She simply walked past him and out of the gym. 

Bucky stayed standing in the middle of the gym, he didn’t know how long. Steve had eventually come to get him. Concern in his eyes.

“You okay, Buck?” The alpha asked gently, as if he was afraid the omega would break.

So unlike the Stevie he only remembered in his dreams. 

****

Tony breathed in the Italian countryside. Miles and miles of tall grass with the cost barely in view in the horizon. The house was everything Tony wanted. It was more of a manor. The manor was two stories and was in the shape of a U. The courtyard was made of sun bleached bricks which eventually faded into the grass and the grounds that led into the gardens. It was old, and needed some work but Tony knew exactly what he wanted to do with his new sanctuary.

Tony rubbed his belly happily. For the first time in a long time it felt like he was getting somewhere. Somewhere he _wanted_ to be.

Tony stood in the doorway of the entrance of the house, looking over the old wooden doors. He would have to replace them. Tony could hear the excited chatter of Jan and Pepper as they explored the inside of the manor. Talking about wallpaper and home décor. Carol was flying around, she had insisted on doing another thorough perimeter check. Making sure Tony’s privacy would be intact. 

“It’s a beautiful home.” Stephen’s deep voice rumbled from behind him. Tony spun on his heels to see the wizard and a disappearing portal. Tony smiled at him.

“It _is_ , isn’t it.” Tony hummed as he looked up at the house again. Tony turned back to the wizard who looked nervous. “Is everything okay?” Tony asked, immediately alerted. Was his pack in trouble? 

Stephen quickly stepped forward to reassure the omega. “No, no everything is going as well as I could have hoped for.” He said before looking at the omega then looking away. “I didn’t want to be too forward.” Stephen said slowly.

Tony’s heart began to race. A flutter formed in the omega, it was like there was a swarm of butterflies in his chest. Tony could feel the blood rush to his cheeks in anticipation for what, what did Tony anticipate? Or was he hoping for something from the alpha?

“Yes?” The omega asked, prompting the alpha to elaborate.

“I wanted to ask if you would allow me to cast protective shields onto your property and home.” The alpha said, his head held high. Something in Tony deflated with disappointment that _that was_ what the alpha was nervous to ask about.

“Oh! Sure, against what?” Tony asked, still happy to let the alpha to cast his spells.

“Mostly against ill intended people and magic.” The alpha stated. “You’re very isolated out here, it would bring me some peace and mind knowing you’re as safe as I can make it.” 

Heat spiked up the omega’s spine at the alpha’s words. Stephen was worried about him, his safety. _The alpha wanted to protect his omega_. Tony slammed the breaks on his omega brain. 

Stephen wasn’t his and he wasn’t Stephen’s. 

“Thank you!” Tony chippered out, trying to sooth his omega brain who was running wild with the idea of Stephen acting as his alpha. The alpha himself hadn’t made it easy to keep things strictly professional. Stephen was constantly hanging around Tony. Making him snacks and teas without a single word from Tony or anyone asking the alpha to.

He just started showing up. The omega would turn around the alpha would be there with a blanket, silently asking to at least take a nap after a “Eureka Moment” as Jan called them. Stephen had insisted it was because he was a doctor and that all of his actions were sound medical practices to help and benefit expecting omegas.

Tony watched as the wizard began to float around and mumble things. An occasional beam of golden light outlined the whole property before seeping into whatever it was touching.

Tony turned to find Jan and Pepper. Once Peter was born and his bond mark was gone. Tony would ask Stephen if he wanted to finish that cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AND I OFFICALLY HAVE A COLLEGE DEGREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT IT YES BITHCES!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE VINILLA SWIRTH WITH COOKIE CRUNCH PLEASE !!!!!!!
> 
> no promises on regular updates cuz ya know I work to pay off my student debt osdjfldjfjslj so but I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!! tell me what you think I feel so rusty aaaahhhh.
> 
> Thank you for all the love in the comments when I just DIPPED. <3 <3 <3
> 
> keep using maks, register to vote, drink some water
> 
> say hi to me on tumblr! @sailroslowbro


	11. "i know you don't but i"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Not a quick update but a lot quicker than my last one so "finger guns*

“Again.” Stephen said as he stood floating behind Jan. 

Tony was settling well in his Italian home. It was his second trimester and it was frightening how quick 5 months had passed since his return trip from Paris. When Tony looked at his positive pregnancy test he never imagined it would lead to his current situation. He never thought he would ever be without Steve or his pack, it all seemed so cemented into fate.

Now Tony was sitting in his lawn chair as he watched Jan attempt to open a portal like Stephen did so often and with such little effort. Jan held out her hand that held the sling ring and tried to imitate the motions that Stephen and Wong did when they opened a portal. Despite Jan’s best effort there was only the smallest hint of gold that sparked out before sizzling into nothing. Jan let out a groan and turned to alpha to glare at him.

“I told you not everyone is blessed with the knack for-”

“The mystic arts, yeah, yeah.” Jan grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest with a pout on her face. 

“Jan’s not so easily discouraged, Strange.” Tony called out playfully from his place in his lawn chair.

They were outside in the backyard of the manor. Currently inside was Tony’s small army of his Iron Man suits doing any and all construction that needed to be done; under JARVIS’s helpful watch. Most of the construction had been completed within the last two months. Tony rubbed at his now bigger belly. Time was flying fast, at the six month mark there was only two months left until his little peanut would be welcomed into the world.

When all of this had first started Tony had been so unsure and and frankly, terrified at what the future would hold for him. Thanos and a cheating husband. He had been worried at what he was bringing a child into, what type of world had Tony created for Peter. And while Thanos was technically still an issue, his domestic life has stabilized a lot more than he anticipated. His home was coming along nicely and would be done within the month.

He, Jan and Pepper had finished the nursery this past week and the West Coast Avengers was running smoothly under Jan’s command. Iron Man had slowly faded out of the spotlight but when needed, Tony would send an empty suit for support and to keep up public appearances. Pepper had advised him it would be best to come out publicly about his divorce once the bond mark was gone. That was if Steve didn’t come out and say anything first. Which seemed unlikely.

“AH! Did you see that!” Jan yelled as she pointed at nothing in front of her. “I got like, half a circle! Strange?” Jan asked, looking at him for validation on her performance of the mystic arts. Stephen looked at Tony. The omega gave the alpha a look that said _‘Validate her or we’ll never hear the end of it’._

Stephen looked at Jan and gave her a half smile. “It’s...definitely progress.” Was all he said. Jan jumped and fist pumped the air. 

“Watch out, Strange. As soon as I figure out the sling ring, I’m coming for your job.” Jan teased, walking over to Tony and dropped into the empty seat next to him.

“I have no doubt you’d be exceptional at it, as you are in everything you do.” Stephen said with a hint of humor in his voice. Jan let out a laugh.

“Flattery will get you absolutely everywhere, Stephen! See, I like him!” Jan said to Tony. “Steve never truly understood the extent of _all_ my talents.”

Ah, Steve. The subject that had been on Tony’s mind more as his due date became closer and closer. There was no denying that Peter was Steve’s child too, as much as it pain’s the omega to admit it. It also pained Tony to have intimate knowledge of how badly Steve wanted children. When Tony had brought up the possibility of trying for a kid he had never seen Steve’s face lightening up so fast and bright. Not even when they had found Bucky.

Tony knew it would be cruel to never let Steve and Peter meet. It would be cruel to both of them. But Steve and his pack had betrayed the omega so deeply that he also simply didn’t trust them with any part of Peter. Perhaps Tony hadn’t dealt with his feelings as well as he thought he had.

“Tony?” Jan asked. Tony snapped his attention to his friend. “Lunch?” She asked again, a little more concerned this time around.

“I think technically it would be supper.” Tony deflected as he accepted the invitation for food. Peter was always a hungry little bastard. Luckily for Tony neither Stephen or Jan pushed him for more. Jan simply held out both her hands to help Tony up from his chair. There was no longer mistaking that Tony wasn’t pregnant. Peter was growing bigger and bigger every month.

“Supper, dinner, whatever. I’m in the mood for some seriously good Italian.” Jan said excitedly. 

Jan was rarely at the estate, she had taken over as the full leader of the West Coast Avengers. She was heading every mission assigned to them along with any and all press. Since mostly everyone else was doing what they could to track down Thanos's daughters. Carol had been able to get their names from the Nova Core, Gamora and Nebula. 

The three made their way inside the manor. It was a far cry from the rotting inside it once was. The flooring had been replaced with marble floors and the walls were a warm white. There was a grand staircase on each side that led to the upstairs, under the split staircase was a doorway that led into the manor. The common area was decorated with couches and chairs, all lined with soft pillows and blankets and plush rugs that warmed in the Italian sun. Huge windows that took up the entire wall that overlooked the soft fields. Tony had thought about getting an alpaca or two.

The three entered their way into the kitchen, one of the most spacious in the room. And one of the rooms with the most sunlight. It was similar to how his mother had her kitchen laid out. It was clean and a flourishing green plant in every available space. The manor had become something dear to Tony, at first it was a means of hiding out if Tony was honest with himself.

Now it was becoming a home, a home where he could raise Peter safely. Away from prying eyes and harm. Where his pack would come and rest, where Tony could take care of his pack. It wasn’t until Tony was having dinner with the West Coast Avengers in this kitchen did he realize how much of his omega nature he had been holding back.

The West Coast Avengers weren’t his pack, but his omega brain was crying to take care of them like they were. He had missed being able to care for people so blatantly, he missed being cared for in return. He was also scared of opening himself up to that kind of vulnerability again. Tony never had any doubts of his old pack until the moment he had caught Steve.

“I have to get back to the Sanctorum, but save me a plate.” Stephen said looking at Tony. Tony nodded. He always saved Stephen a plate.

And with the motion of his wrist, the wizard was gone. Jan was taking out pots and pans before diving into the refrigerator for ingredients. As soon as the alpha’s portal closed Jan looked at Tony with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“So,” Jan said as she lowered her arm full onto the counter top. “ _Strange_.”

Tony’s shoulders tensed up. The omega tried to throw a nonchalant look to his friend. “Strange?” He asked as if he didn’t know what Jan was alluding to. They had both known the other for too long to think it was anything else.

“Yeah, Strange.” Jan said more solidly. Allowing Tony to play his words game to avoid the conversation. They both knew she would wiggle it out of him sooner or later. “He’s really stepped up as an alpha, don’t you think?” Jan said sweetly as she got into the cupboards and drawers for a cutting board and knives.

Tony slid into one of the barstool seats at the island. Across from Jan and her assortment of vegetables. “Yeah, he’s really integrated himself nicely into the Avengers.” Tony casually praised. Jan didn’t even spare him a glance as she spun around and walked to the chrome sink to wash said vegetables.

“He and Carol get along great. Even Thor has taken a shining to him.” Jan said over the sound of the sink running. 

Tony hummed at that. Stephen had been integrating himself well. The alpha was usually stand off and arrogant on the best of days, even back in their youth. But Tony had seen Stephen slowly soften up to the new pa-. To the new _Avengers_ . Carol was the first to break through Stephen’s hard-shell exterior. Jan had run to Tony in absolute glee that she saw Stephen crack a smile during a meeting at SHIELD. Carol was making light but petty comments under her breath as Steve was going on a monologue about trust between the teams. The irony escaped _no one_. 

Stephen had even taken to chatting with Thor, both very interested in what the other knew of magic and infinity stones.

“He’s even won me over.” Jan continued as she washed the last of the tomatoes. “What can I say, I’m a sucker for those white stripes in his hair.” Jan said dreamily. 

Tony was also a sucker for his salt and pepper hair. Stephen was handsome. Tony had thought so since the first moment he had seen him on campus. His eyes never left the books in front of him. Even if Tony did attempt to catch the alpha’s eye once or twice before giving up. And Stephen now, _well_. He had really grown into his alphaness. His shoulders were broader and his body was so solid now, his voice had deepened and he knew how to handle himself. On the rare occasion Stephen had held Tony, the omega could tell Stephen knew how to handle an omega. It made something melt in Tony.

“Yeah.” Tony said in a wistful breath, now staring into space as he thought more and more about Stephen.

“And you know, between you and me-” Jan said as she brought her hoard back to the cutting board. “The West Avengers seem to be headed toward pack direction.”

It _did_ seem that the West Avengers were heading toward pack direction. Tony couldn’t deny the chemistry between all of them. They were comfortable with each other and it was so _easy_. From the beginning it had been easy. The Avengers had been so much work to become a pack. Tony had to work for a decent opinion of himself to the Avengers. He didn’t have to do that here, he never had to explain himself.

Jan started her cutting with a single tomato, carefully cutting it into small cubes. “And Stephen is quite the natural leader.”

Tony nodded in agreement. The alpha did take charge like it was as easy as breathing. He slipped in and out of the roll with such ease, and he knew when to pull back his control. Steve had a hard time letting go of control, it was one of the major roadblocks between Steve and Jan. It warmed Tony inside to see Jan and Stephen work so well together, it warmed him to see their friendship bloom. It was just like how he and Jan fantasize about when they were younger. To be in a pack together. It had been such a fight with Steve and Jan. But with Stephen, everything was so simple.

“And he’s kind of dreamy.” Jan said, never looking up from her wooden chopping board and tomatoes.

Tony let out a sight and rested his chin in his hand. “ _He is_.” Tony agreed as he listened to the consistent chopping of Jan, it was almost hypnotizing. Thinking about Stephen and forming a pack with him always entranced Tony in his feelings. It was hard not to go full omega. He felt safe and loved, added with his pregnancy his hormones were going wild. Wild for stability, love and a very handsome alpha. 

Jan hummed as she continued. “Wonder how he is in the bedroom.” She wondered casually.

“I just want him to _rail_ me.” Tony let himself say, falling deeper into his daydreams he tried so desperately not to have. 

_Thwack._

The noise spooked Tony back to reality. Jan had thrown her knife into the wood of the cutting board, it stuck up straight next to a half chopped tomato. She had an arm stretched across the island and a finger pointing at Tony.

_“Ah-ha! I knew it!”_ Jan yelled with a smirk. Tony felt his face heat up as the blood rushed to his cheeks. Damn it, Jan always knew how to lull him into a false sense of security. 

“Jan, before you make any assumptions-” Tony tried to backtrack but Jan had already cemented her victory.

“Tony Stark is horny for Stephen Strange.” Jan said with too much pride in her smile. “You see him as a potential mate.”

If Jan and Tony ever stopped being friends, he knew he would need to kill Jan. She knew too much.

“Jan, obviously Stephen and I can’t-”

“Why?”

Tony pointed dramatically at his round belly. “I’m pregnant with Steve’s child and I still have a bond mark! We’re in the middle of hunting down a galactic terrorist! Oh? _And did I mention still being pregnant and bonded to my cheating ex-husband?_ ” Tony growled out. 

“ _Psssh_.” Jan said with a wave of her hands. “You’re Tony Goddamn Stark! Completely revolutionized both the weapon industry and green energy by the time you were 22! You’re only 25! Sure, the bonding is an issue for now. But after Peanut is born?” Jan said with such gusto Tony was almost taken aback. He wished he had as much confidence as Jan had in him.

“I don’t even know if the man wants kids, Jan. Or to be in a pack, let alone be the alpha of one! It’s a lot, plus-” Tony stopped himself. Jan raised an eyebrow as a signal for him to continue. “I don’t think I’ve really dealt and moved on from Steve. I do like Stephen. But I don’t want to drag him into whatever _that_ is.”

Jan looked at her best friend with a smile but sad eyes. She walked around the island and wrapped her arms around Tony.

“I just don’t know what to do next. Do I tell Steve about Peanut? Do I get him on the weekdays and Steve gets weekends? I don’t want to even look at Steve but-” Tony could feel his voice shake and tears in the corner of his eyes.

Jan hugged the omega tighter. “You were never capable of cruelty.” Jan said, knowing why Tony was so torn. “I don’t know the answers. But I’m here, you’re not alone.” Jan whispered. Tony just buried his head into her shoulder and held her. He didn’t realize how much he needed to hear that. “Plus, I’m fully capable of cruelty. Especially if it’s petty.”

********

Natasha packed the last of her shirts into her only duffle bag. If HYDRA and being a spy had taught her anything it was how to pack light. She looked around the room that once felt like a home. That feeling left with Tony. Natasha shook her sadness as she zipped her bag. The tower was nothing but a haunted house to her.

Haunted with memories of what was and questions of what could have been. She needed to get out, she needed to reevaluate herself. And she needed space for that, space that she couldn’t get here. Steve and his stubbornness to move on was becoming suffocating and she was starting to hate him for it. 

While Natasha was angry at him, as with herself, she never wanted to hate Steve. He was her friend, and Natasha didn’t have many of those. She really didn’t know how to make friends, so everyone of her friends was special.

But she couldn’t deny he was also slowing her down. If Bucky wanted to stay with a man who was in love with another, that was his decision. Natasha thought it was a stupid one, but happy for Bucky to be choosing. A concept that HYDRA had robbed both of them for a very long time.

It was also convenient as they were under contract to leave the Tower in less than a year. And Natasha has her eye on a pretty property in upstate New York. She left the pitch for the property in Steve’s room. She hoped Steve would follow her advice but at this point he was unpredictable. Only time will tell.

Natasha made it all the way to the elevator before Steve had caught up with her. 

“You’re leaving.” Steve said, no obvious emotional tone in his voice. She would have to tread carefully.

“I am.” She said, sticking to the facts. Steve tensed, unshed tears in his blue eyes. “Not forever.” She tried to comfort him, but the statement was still true.

“Why?” Steve gritted out. Natasha walked closer to her alpha. Sad blue meets hoping green.

“I’m not proud I helped you cheat on Tony-” Steve flinched at her words. It was the first time anyone had said it outload to him. “I regret it. Tony obviously doesn’t want us to find him, even with the pregnancy.” 

Every word was breaking Steve all over again, she could see it. But it felt good to say, to face reality. Even if it gutted Steve, she needed to say it. Steve needed to hear it. It was the first step to everything.

“‘Tasha-” Steve started, his voice cracking even as he desperately tried to stay calm.

She shook her head. “It’s not forever, Steve. I need time to answer questions I have for myself. To find a sense of peace with what I did.” She said softly. She opened her arms and Steve almost collapsed in her grasp.

“I had lost everything when I woke up.” He murmured into her, hugging her as tightly as he could without hurting her. “I just didn’t want to lose anymore.”

They both knew that wasn’t how the world worked, you just can’t have it all. Cause and effect, for every action there is a reaction, life and death, yin and yang, give and take. This was the one law of the universe. And Steve was arrogant enough to think he could be the exception. As most humans did.

Natasha kissed his cheek. “Not forever, Steve.” She assured him. Steve nodded.

“I’ll be here when you’re ready to come back.” He promised her.

Natasha was excited. She had a safe house in the countryside of France. It reminded her of the farm she had grown up in Russia when she was a little girl. One of the few memories she had before the Red Room. Though before she left for her hide out, she had a letter to deliver. She could only hope it would reach its intended destination.

********

Jan hummed as she walked down the halls of SHIELD. It had been a couple days since she and Tony had their talk in his kitchen. She was proud Tony had finally admitted his feelings about Stephen and his unresolved feelings about Steve. There was still a lot of work to do but Jan was hopeful about the future.

She had folders stuffed under her arm as she headed toward Fury’s office. It was their monthly debrief and Jan had been tasked with the meeting his week. Carol had just come back from space with a promising lead on Gamora and Nebula. Apparently they had joined a band of misfits, almost like space pirates. _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , they called themselves. Their self title greatly amused Jan.

The pep in Jan’s step slowed as Natasha stood right next to Fury’s door. She had a black duffle bag slug across her body and a red envelope in her hand. Jan slowly made her way toward the alpha. Natasha was one of the few alphas Jan actually liked and got along with. When things first unraveled Jan had a difficulty believing Natasha was complicit in any of it. It was obvious the alpha adored Tony. Maybe she had adored Bucky just a little more.

“Janet.” Natasha greeted with a small smile. 

Jan sighed, emotionally preparing to argue with Natasha about Tony. “Look, Romanoff I’ve told Rogers plenty of times to f-” Jan stopped when Natasha held out her hand, in it was a red envelope.

“It’s for Tony. It’s unsealed.” Was all the redhead, looking almost hopeful. Jan knew she was implying that it was Jan’s choice whether to give it to Tony or not. Jan looked down at the letter and then back up at Natasha before taking it. The alpha’s shoulder’s relaxed at the sight of the letter in her hands. “Thank you, Janet. Stay safe.” said before turning and walking away. Jan watched until she was out of her eyesight. 

Jan looked down at the unsealed envelope. She carefully opened it and took out the white piece of parchment. It was thick paper, expensive. 

_I’ll come when you call_

_-Natasha_

By Natasha’s signed name was a kiss mark in a deep red. Jan looked the paper over again and then the back. A set of coordinates with a request to burn the letter once Tony has read it. Jan quickly folded the letter back up and stuffed it into the envelope. 

“Janet?” Fury called from his office. Jan turned to look at him, stuffing the letter into her inside suit jacket. Janet made her way into his office, closing the door behind her before setting herself in the chair in front of Fury’s desk. Fury eyed the door and then at Janet, raising an eyebrow in question. Janet knew Fury was asking about her brief interaction with Natasha but Janet brushed the spy off.

“Got your monthly reports.” Janet said, dropping the thick pile of folders onto the spy’s desk, a heavy _thwack_ ringed throughout the whole office. “We have some good leads and the name of Thanos’s daughters. Thor is already out looking and Danvers is setting up for another scouting mission. She should be off planet soon.”

“What’s she doing now?” Fury asked, not bothering to touch the files.

“She’s with Tony. Bruce tagged along with Thor this trip around.” Jan explained.

Fury didn’t respond, he left an unasked question in the air. Jan narrowed her eyes at him. Fury looked at her again, as if he was irritated with the lack of an answer to a question he didn’t ask. Jan rolled her eyes.

“Tony’s coming along fine, he’s past the halfway mark. I think Strange is bringing a doctor he trusts to Tony. Check on Peanut’s progress, and all. Strange’s been busy as of late.”

Stephen had been the one seeing Tony through his check up in the comfort of Tony’s homes. And it was something Stephen had enjoyed doing. He had confided in Jan one night, a _very_ rare occurrence. He had told her he liked being an OBGYN more than a brain surgeon. He hadn’t realized it during his medical practice years and during his practicing years he had loathed every OBGYN case. But now, he realized how much more joy and life there was in the practice. Jan could see the guilt on the alpha’s face for not appreciating seeing _and_ being a part of the gift of life.

But now with the progress of defeating Thanos’s, Stephen simply didn’t have the time for regular routine check ups. So he had been vetting potential doctors to help in the meantime and possible with Tony’s birth itself. Both Tony and Stephen had already meticulously planned Tony’s home birth. Tony had set aside a room just for anything medical related. The billionaire had spared no expense and Stephen had not been afraid to lead Tony in the best direction.

Fury seemed satisfied with Jan’s answer. He leaned forward and gathered the files and pulled them closer to him. He opened the first one. Jan rolled her eyes again and this time harder, it was a clear dismissal. The omega had no idea why the alpha insists on playing cool all the time, especially when he _does_ silently ask about Tony’s wellbeing every meeting. Jan stood and left, not wanting to indulge Fury anymore.

What she didn’t expect was Bucky Barnes waiting right outside. 

********

“Soooo, this _colleague_ of yours…” Tony started as he and Stephen ate breakfast together. Like they always did, Tony would always wake up to breakfast already made. Tony still didn’t understand how Stephen had managed to make healthy pregnancy food so god damn delicious. It was probably the cosmetic knowledge.

Stephen looked up from his food. The alpha wasn’t wearing his robes. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a matching shirt. It looked wrinkled and spelt in. His hair was also not in it’s usual uniform. And his cape was currently hanging around Tony’s arms like a shawl. A habit the cape had formed so subtly that Tony hadn’t even realized. Simply use to it’s warmth and weight. 

“Christine?” Stephen asked as if he was caught off guard. “I gave you her file, she’s the best and very trustworthy.” And has a lot to lose if she breaks an NDR but Stephen was confident in his choice.

Tony knew Christine Palmer’s file, he had done his own vetting with slightly more invasive and illegal avenues. Something he was ashamed of but does not regret, he would do absolutely anything to protect Peanut. And he had found her squeaky clean and an excellent doctor, she’s never lost a life under her care and every patient she has seen through their pregnancy had nothing but a glowing review for Christine. She had excelled in her schooling, she was beautiful, she was vibrant, she was an omega.

Which didn’t bother Tony at first, in fact he was actually happy to have such an accomplished omega as his doctor. Stephen was amazing and never belittled Tony in anyway but Tony would simply prefer to have an omega doctor. It was one little line in the file Stephen had given him that made Tony’s hair stand like a cautious cat. 

Under the Personal Notes section of her file, in Stephen’s own handwriting, was written: _Had a brief relationship with Dr. Stephen Strange._

Now, Tony was no means jealous. You can’t get jealous of a woman who had a brief relationship with a man who _doesn’t even know you like him_ _romantically_. No, there was no irrational huffing under the omega’s skin. And there certainly weren’t pregnancy hormones running rampage bringing Tony to tears when he did read that line in his office. And there was absolutely no urging from his omega brain to keep Stephen far far away from her as she was a threat to his pack. Just like Bucky had been.

There was none of that because this was completely different. Stephen was simply a friend _at most._ And his and Christine’s relationship was none of Tony’s business. It didn’t matter that she was so god damn pretty, and smart and accomplished in a field that Stephen holds to a high esteem. And she was so good that there was no professional reason to turn down Stephen’s recommendation. 

Before Tony could implore more about Christine, Carol came walking into the kitchen. Her eyes barely awake and her feet were sluggish. She had returned from her deep space scouting two days ago, she had been asleep until now. She wordlessly grabbed two plates full of Stephen's breakfast and sat down at the kitchen table with them.

It was a late breakfast but the sun was still beautiful this time of day. The kitchen table was near the biggest window in the kitchen area, it overlooked the lush green fields of fescue grass and whatever wild grass grew in Italy. Carol threw Tony a smile before digging into her food. Carol ate just as much, if not more, food than Steve ever did.

“Morning.” Carol groaned while her face was still in her food. Tony gave her a warm smile.

“Danvers.” Stephen greeted.

“So.” Carol said when half of her food was gone from her plate. She looked at Tony with a twinkle in her eyes. “Doc’s appointment today, huh?”

Tony nodded at the alpha.

“Mind if I tag along?” The alpha asked. 

“S-sure!” Tony said in surprise.

Carol and Tony hadn’t spent too much time alone together. Carol had been the one mostly doing deep space searches. She would come back once a month for Fury’s report. Exploring deep space left little time to get to know one’s teammates. In the time that they did spend together, Tony had liked Carol very much.

She was a very relaxed alpha, so relaxed that Tony forgot she was an alpha. She screamed more beta than anything. She was just as quick witted as Tony and Tony was elated with finding someone he could verbally spar with. He and Jan just knew each other too well to spar like he spars with Carol.

She had also brought Tony’s favorite companion. Goose. The cat had attached itself to Tony quickly. He was often exploring the property and when the cat wasn’t, he was curled up next to Tony.

Tony welcomed Carol’s presence with Stephen’s ex, _apparently_. 

“Cool. Should be fun, right Stephen?” Carol asked the wizard who looked a little startled. The wizard narrowed his eyes at Carol, who only smiled more at him. “It’s world’s colliding! That has to be exciting.”

“Absolutely riveting.” Stephen said in a deadpan voice before returning to his oatmeal with fruit. Carol snorted before turning to Tony and winked. Tony titled his head in question. Carol simply carried the conversation in an unrelated direction. 

It wasn’t until Stephen had cleaned up after himself and left for New York that Carol turned to Tony and grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

“So, Stephen doesn’t know you're in love with him and you're _already_ jealous of Christine Palmer before you’ve even met her. You have got it _bad_.” Carol laughed.

Tony turned at her shock and tried to rebuttal any of what Carol had just said but instead he ended up gaping his mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. The omega felt his face warm, he could picture the red appearing on his cheeks.

The omega huffed up in defense of himself. “ _I- well,_ I would _never!_ How would _-why would I be jel-I_ don’t even like Steph-” Tony tried to save any face but the look on Carol’s face told him he had lost this round. Tony deflated. “Did Jan tell you?”

Carol let out another laugh before bringing the omega in for a one armed hug. “Jan didn’t tell me. But she didn’t have to! It’s written all over your puppy love face.” Carol said, she pinched the omega’s cheeks to tease him. Tony deflated even more.

“Does Stephen know?” Tony asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Carol let out a howl of laughter. “God no, man’s denser than most planet’s I’ve been on. Makes me question his Supreme Wizard status, really.” Carol mumbled the last part in thought. “So how are you gonna handle the good Doctor Palmer?”

Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I don’t know, Carol. She’s beyond qualified and Stephen trusts her. Which is something every other doctor out there won’t have. Plus, me being jealous isn’t rational-”

“Not any less valid.” Carol interrupted. Tony rolled his eyes.

“-I was thinking about just...seeing...what...happens?” Tony said slowly. Carol looked utterly unconvinced.

“That’s your grand ‘Get Your Man’ plan?” Carol asked, crossing her arms against her chest. Before Tony could explain Stephen wasn’t his Carol rustled his hair and brought him closer with one arm. “A terrible plan, but given your PH.D In _Denial_ , I think it’s solid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! I didn't know I was accidently writing a slowburn fic until I was like 'when are they gonna confess their feelings for each other" lmaoooooo. Anyway, I think this fic has a couple more chapters before it's done. Depends on the length of how the following chapters are going to go, I want to make them a little (read a lot) longer.
> 
> Tell me how you liked the chapter!!!! I love you all!!!! I love all the comments thank you so much their always so kind <3 <3
> 
> Stay safe! 
> 
> V O T E !!!!!!!!
> 
> I am on tumblr: sailorslowbro
> 
> This fic is not beta'd, I try my best man.

**Author's Note:**

> AH! PLEASE let me know how you think the story should go! 
> 
> This is not betaed and I try my best to fix mistakes. I edit them as I see them. Thank you for reading!
> 
> xoxox


End file.
